


Lost

by firefly63



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly63/pseuds/firefly63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is lost to the seven.  Can he be brought back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This story started TWELVE years ago. Yes, twelve years. Back in 2003 I never dreamed it would take until 2015 to finish it. That just blows me away. But it's finally finished and I hope you M7 fans out there will like it.

Chapter 1

Ezra surreptitiously watched the dark, brooding figure at the back table as he shuffled his cards for the next game. He met Buck's eyes across the poker table. Buck's gaze flicked to the dark figure and back, anguish reflected there. Buck shrugged helplessly. Ezra let his gaze travel around the room, meeting JD's, Nathan's, and Josiah's in turn. In each was reflected his own mixture of worry and grim knowledge. Chris Larabee was a powder keg waiting for a spark to explode. That he hadn't yet was both miracle and mystery.

Always a formidable presence with an uncertain temper, Larabee commanded respect even at the best of times. Now, however, was far from the best of times. Ever since Vin Tanner's disappearance, the remaining peacekeepers could only watch in helpless frustration as the gunslinger grew steadily colder and more remote with each passing day. Lately, the townsfolk were seeing glimpses of what had given Larabee his deadly reputation. Cold-hearted fury. A person only had to look into the cold, hazel-green eyes to know fear, and the knowledge that he would back up his threat if given the slightest cause. 

Despite his constant scowling countenance, Larabee remained civil to the townsfolk; excruciatingly civil. And to their credit, the townsfolk, even the crotchety Mr. Conklin, went out of their way to afford him the respect he unconsciously demanded. Of late, even the headstrong and forthright Mary Travis curbed her outspoken tongue and took pains to be non-confrontational with him. Ezra smiled slightly at the thought. It took a lot for the widow to restrain her directness, especially around Mr. Larabee. 

Vin was gone. Vanished into the arid landscape like he'd never existed. Even after two months Ezra could hardly fathom it. He felt the tracker's loss as keenly as his compatriots, but none more so than Larabee. Vin had been the calm to Chris's storm, and the subtly binding force to the seven. Without him, Ezra doubted they would remain together after the Judge released them from their duty as the town's protectors, and each knew Chris was only biding his time until then. The worst and probably cruelest part of all this was that they had no true idea of Vin's fate. Vin had ridden out with Nathan to the Seminole village, and never returned. It wasn't until Nathan had come back by himself that they learned something was amiss. By then, Tanner was more than a week overdue. While they'd combed the countryside for sign of the tracker or the bounty hunters they figured had captured him, they found nothing but a couple of old, churned up campsites. Chris and Buck rode hell bent for Tascosa, but returned empty-handed. No one had claimed the bounty on Vin's head, and there had been no recent hangings.

With a purely internal sigh, Ezra returned his attention to his game. There was nothing he or the others could do but continue to keep an eye on the potentially explosive situation. Ezra took note of the mostly full bottle of whisky and barely touched third shot sitting in front of Larabee. That was perhaps the most disconcerting thing about the current state of affairs. They all knew how Chris tended to deal with emotional blows; by diving into a bottle. But he hadn't, not this time. Except for the first couple of weeks, he'd remained stone cold sober, just like his temperament.

Chiding himself, Ezra refocused on his task and deftly dealt the cards. Besides Buck, there were three strangers at his table this evening. Recently discharged soldiers come out west to seek their means and fortune. Rarely had Ezra met cruder gentlemen. Some of his compatriots might not be well educated, but none were as uncouth as these men. 

They'd been playing for a couple of hours, neither losing nor winning substantially. Ezra had made sure of that. He'd wanted to keep their interest, but now sensed it was time to bring the evening to a close. The ex-soldiers had become more vulgar as their alcohol intake increased, and their talk grew more and more repulsive. This would be the largest pot of the night, and Ezra was ready to be rid of them. Buck bowed out early, but remained at the table. Ezra knew Buck got a certain amusement out of watching him turn the tables on those who thought they were winning. That is when he wasn't playing as well.

"Hey, Louis, what ya reckon yer gonna do with the savage when we get back ta camp?"

Louis spit into the cuspidor on the floor next to his foot, looked at his cards, discarded two and took two more. Satisfied, he answered his friend, "Dunno fer sure. He howls real good, maybe I'll make him howl for his supper tanight." His friends laughed.

"What 'bout you Josh. What're you gonna make him do?"

Josh looked up with a grin. "Think it's time for another haircut." Louis and the man they called Terry hooted with glee.

Ezra quelled a shudder. That malicious grin boded ill for whomever the unfortunate soul was they'd left in their camp. Barely hiding his distaste behind a genial smile, he glanced at Buck to see the scoundrel equally repulsed. Buck nodded infinitesimally. There was little they could do, but Buck would have a look around when he went on patrol later.

"I believe it is your bet, Mr. Carson," Ezra gently interrupted.

"So it is." Louis threw a few coins into the pot. "Raise your two." 

Ezra looked at the next man. "Mr. Bradly?"

"Fold," the man called Josh said disgustedly and threw down his cards. As he sat back, he pulled out a large knife and began to clean under his nails with the tip.

Ezra glanced at the knife; and froze. He darted a look at Buck. Recognition matched his own, and it took all of Ezra's skill to cover his sudden anger and trepidation. Buck prepared to act. Ezra gave a tiny shake of his head. Buck cast a glance toward the back corner, then studiously relaxed into his chair, alert, eyes intent. Ezra's neck prickled with the weight of Larabee's keen regard. He idly wondered what had triggered their leader's instincts. Whatever it was, Ezra was glad for it, though he hoped to keep the situation under control.

Glancing around the table, Ezra flashed a falsely guileless smile. He looked at the third man. "Mr. Benton?"

"I'm out."

"Very well. Mr. Carson, I raise you three."

Louis growled. "Call."

Ezra showed his cards. Full house. Sevens over tens. His favorite combination.

With a curse, Louis tossed down his cards. "Next time, gambler."

"Perhaps," Ezra said absently, making no move to gather up his winnings. Instead, he sat back, fastening his gaze on Bradly and the knife in his hands. "Mr. Bradly, that's a fine looking blade you have there. A Bowie, if I'm not mistaken?"

Bradly glanced up, then went back to cleaning his nails. "Yep. What's your interest? You don't look the type for blades."

Ezra forced himself to smile. "You are quite correct. I am not. I was just admiring the handle. Very unusual. Bone, if I'm not mistaken. With silver tracings. I don't know of many Bowie's made with bone handles."

Bradly shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that. I got it off a guy a while back. Like it."

Buck straightened unobtrusively. Out of the corner of his eye Ezra saw the figure in black stand and stalk silently toward them. Ezra smiled ever so slightly. Larabee could be as silent and deadly as they came. A hush fell over the room.

Ezra glanced up at Chris, meeting the cold, glittering eyes. Chris dipped his head slightly. Getting the go ahead, Ezra turned his attention back to the pieces of excrement gracing his table. Anger burned inside him, though he was sure it was only a pale imitation of Larabee's.

By now the silence had registered with the former soldiers, and they were glancing at each other in confusion. 

"Mr. Bradly, please excuse my curiosity, but when did you acquire that fine instrument?"

Bradly shrugged. "Seven, eight weeks ago. Why? What's it to ya?"

Ezra's ingratiating smile remained fixed. "Well, you see, sir, that weapon looks very much like one belonging to a friend of mine."

"Is that so? What's this friend a yours look like? Might be I know 'im." Bradly asked curiously.

"Blue eyes, brown shoulder-length hair, shade under six feet. He wears a fringe buckskin coat and a cavalry-style slouch hat."

"Yeah, that'd be him, only he don't have long hair no more." Bradly laughed. "Stinkin' Injun lovin' savage. Shoulda served his country 'stead of helpin' Injuns."

Buck shot to his feet. "Why you filthy--" 

"Buck." The big man's lunge was aborted by Chris's softly-spoken word.

Before the ex-soldiers could react, Josiah's own knife appeared at Louis' throat, Ezra's derringer snapped out, aimed directly at Bradly's heart, and JD pressed one of his Colts to the back of Benton's neck. The ex-soldiers froze.

"Now, as you no doubt have surmised, that 'Injun lovin' savage' as you so quaintly describe him, is a friend of ours," Ezra said calmly. "A very good friend. One that we thought lost to us. I do sincerely hope, for your sakes, that he is still alive?"

Bradly growled, "Probably wishes he wasn't, but he's still breathin'. We've been teachin' him a thing 'r two 'bout his place."

"Where is he?" Quiet. Ominous.

Bradly looked up into the burning eyes of the man in black--and swallowed.

Ezra studied the three loathsome men, his mind working furiously. Their colorful and graphic conversation during their poker game came back to him. He vividly recalled the odious things they intended to perpetrate on the misfortunate soul in their camp, and his heart quailed. He shook with silent fury.

"Ezra?" Buck asked. 

Ezra took a deep breath and forced himself to calm. Without taking his eyes from Bradly, he spoke, glad when only a slight quaver entered his voice. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the cruel and despicable things these gentlemen were discussing over our game have been visited upon our Mr. Tanner."

Buck growled and would have lunged for Bradly again, but Chris cast him a quelling glance. Buck settled, grinned like the cat that licked the cream, and moved to stand just behind Ezra, and consequently Chris. Chris shifted his stance slightly, making the revolver at his hip a clear threat.

Larabee asked again in a cool, deadly purr, "Where is he?"

Bradly looked like a cornered rabbit. The hand holding the knife inched downward. Nathan tapped the man's shoulder. Bradly jumped. Nathan shook his head, silently demanding the weapon. With extreme reluctance, Bradly relinquished it. Nathan looked at it briefly, then passed it to Chris, who accepted it almost reverently.

"Now, Mr. Bradly, I suggest you answer Mr. Larabee. You see; he's not a man you want to cross. He hasn't been in a very good mood since our compatriot's disappearance, and I can guarantee that he will shoot you if you give him the slightest provocation."

"If he kills us, how's he gonna find this friend of yours?" Bradly replied. His eyes went wide as Chris's gun cleared its holster, cocked and ready to fire in one motion, aimed between his eyes.

Ezra allowed himself a tooth-flashing grin. "Kill you, Mr. Bradly? Who said anything about killing you? I assure you, Mr. Larabee is quite adept at placing his bullets in non-lethal locations. Locations that will only make you wish you were dead."

Larabee slowly, deliberately shifted his gun's aim to Bradly's upper thigh, near his groin. Bradly stared at the blued muzzle like it was a snake waiting to strike. He risked a glance at Ezra, who stared back impassively. Bradly finally looked up at Chris, and couldn't hide his fear.

"He's at our camp. About five miles south, there's some tall boulders, near the base of the mountains. One looks like it sits perched on another. There's a couple of trees and a small watering hole at the base of the rocks."

"Sounds like Pinion Rock," JD piped up. "Vin told me about it."

Chris jerked his head once. "Get this scum over to the jail," he said coolly, holstering his Peacemaker and striding toward the batwing doors. He stopped just as he reached them and turned, his hand resting on the stag-handle grip of his gun. His gaze bore into Bradly. "You'd better hope that he's still alive." Bradly visibly trembled. Larabee turned and stalked out, followed closely by Buck.

Ezra stood, maintaining his aim on Bradly as Josiah, Nathan, and JD got the ex-soldiers on their feet, relieved them of their weapons, and prodded them out of the saloon. He brought up the rear as the others escorted their new prisoners to the jail. Their prisoners grumbled, but with five guns trained on them, wisely refrained from doing something foolish.

"One of us should stay here and keep an eye on these guys," JD said after the three men were locked securely inside a cell.

"Are you volunteering, brother?" Josiah rumbled menacingly. It was clear that he wouldn't be.

"I--"

"JD, go get a couple of the townsfolk from the saloon. I'm sure there will be some willing to keep an eye on these miscreants while we're gone. Then meet us at the livery," Ezra said.

JD nodded and hurried back to the saloon.

Josiah sighed, shaking his head, and met Ezra's gaze. "I guess Chris isn't the only one out of sorts. Nice recovery, my friend."

Ezra allowed a slight smile. "Your--discomfiture--is quite understandable, Mr. Sanchez. I think we have all felt somewhat out of sorts these past weeks. Let us hope we will quickly be returning our lost sheep to the fold. Shall we?" He gestured toward the door and they left the jail, ignoring the sudden spate of curses and protests issuing from their new jail tenants. They paused on the boardwalk.

"I'm goin' t'get some supplies before we head out. No tellin' what condition Vin's in," Nathan said as he headed toward his clinic. Josiah went with him.

Ezra watched them for a moment, uneasy at the healer's words. He couldn't help but recall the things the ex-soldiers described doing to their camp captive, and hoped fervently that they were merely exaggerations. Shaking off his foreboding, he headed to the livery. When he arrived, Buck and Chris had their horses saddled, and with the help of Yosemite were in the process of saddling three more. Ezra noted that Chris was saddling Chaucer, and he was inexplicably warmed by this tacit show of gratitude. Ezra greeted the men with a nod, and began saddling JD's horse.

A few minutes later the six of them were mounted, and with Yosemite's call of "good luck," they thundered out of town. Ezra found himself out front with Chris and Buck as they initially gave the horses their heads. After half a mile or so, however, they dropped the horses to a ground-eating trot. As dusk gave way to night, they had to slow even further or risk one of the horses stepping into a hole. 

Ezra was keeping pace with Buck and was surprised to realize he had let Chris ease ahead. Buck motioned to JD with a jerk of his chin, and the kid urged his horse to catch up with Chris. Soon the young man was just slightly in front, casting his head from side to side and down occasionally. Ezra realized Buck had set JD to help guide them. Once again, Ezra found himself amazed by the ebullient man's many layers.

"That was a fine piece of interrogating you did back there, Ezra," Buck said quietly. Ezra looked up to find he and Buck had dropped even farther back. He considered a glib response, but quickly discarded it as he met Buck's serious gaze.

"Thank you--Buck. I hope we find Mr. Tanner in better condition than I fear we will."

Buck cast a furtive glance at Chris. "So do I," he said softly. "So do I."

"Buck, might I ask you something?" They were keeping their voices to a murmur.

"Yeah?"

Ezra briefly studied Larabee's back before meeting Buck's eyes once more. "I think we have all grown accustomed to, even expectant of a certain volatility in Mr. Larabee, but these past few weeks his behavior has been quite...atypical."

Buck smiled sadly, his eyes resting on the back of his oldest friend for a moment. 

"Yeah." Buck refocused on him. "That volatile Larabee is dangerous, make no mistake about that. Heck, I been bit by that one mor'n once, I've made no secret of it, but it's this Larabee; the silent, cold Larabee that you truly got t'watch out for. Most time Chris is like a rattler, giving you plenty of warning before he strikes. If you get out of his way all to the good, if you don't, well that's just too damn bad. But sometimes a rattler don't make noise. And when Chris goes silent like that rattler, that's when it's time t'worry, 'cuz there'll be no warning before he strikes."

"Have you...?"

Buck shook his head. "No, and if I had, you an' me wouldn't be here talkin'. Ezra, you know I've known Chris a lot a years, seen him in all his moods. And you probably also know it's because of our long friendship that I can get away with some a the shit I have with him, but this, even I don't mess around with him like this."

He nodded in understanding. They had all noticed Buck's careful presence around Chris the last few weeks and taken their cue from him. "What do you think he'll do?"

"Ta those fools back at the jail?"

"Yes."

Buck sighed heavily. "Kill 'em, I reckon. Depends on what shape we find Vin in. If he's anything less than whole, well I don't really want to think about it."

"Are you suggesting murder?" A renewed uneasiness settled in his gut.

Buck looked uncomfortable. "As much as I know it'd destroy the rest of his soul, yeah, I believe he's capable."

"Then, for both their sakes, I hope we can prevent that," he said seriously, honestly.

Buck studied him for a long moment, then nodded.

They lapsed into silence after that, but Ezra had the feeling they'd reached some kind of agreement, made some kind of pact to protect Chris Larabee from himself, if it became necessary.

Twenty minutes later, Chris stopped his horse. "We go the rest of the way on foot. We don't know if there's anyone else in there, and I want to sneak up on them if we can."

Ezra looked past Chris. About thirty yards ahead was the rock formation described to them. The moon was bright enough to cast shadows, making everything look a bit surreal. He dismounted and led his horse with the others behind another shelter of rocks. They tethered the horses and drew their weapons. Wordlessly, they spread out to surround the camp as they crept closer.

The back of Ezra's neck prickled. The camp was eerily quiet and dark. There was no campfire and the moonlight barely reached through the ring of rocks and trees. Everyone kept their guns ready while Nathan cautiously checked the campfire remains.

"It's cold. Not even an ember," Nathan whispered.

Chris's eyes narrowed, lips pressed tight together. "All right. Might as well put it ta use," Chris said, holstering his gun. "We'll stay here tonight. See if we can pick up their trail in the morning."

Nathan nodded and set to his task. JD and Josiah offered to go bring the horses in. Movement in the shadows of the trees caught their attention and all weapons snapped up.

"Show yourself!" Chris ordered.

Silence.

"Come out, hands where I can see 'em! Now."

No movement, no sound, but one of the shadows seemed to shrink. Without taking his eyes off the shadow, Chris spoke quietly, "Get that fire going."

They waited tensely. When the fire finally flared and caught, the light barely reached into the shadows. Chris flicked a glance at all of them, then took a step toward the trees. The figure they could just make out, shrank away. Chris took another cautious step. And another. As soon as he stepped beyond the flickering illumination of the fire, he froze. His arm slowly lowered, his shoulders slumped.

"Pard?" Buck asked quietly, easing up behind Chris. His tone was worried and puzzled. "Geezus," Buck breathed. 

Ezra silently joined them, himself worried by Chris's odd reaction. He held in a gasp, spying the practically bald apparition before them. "Good heavens."

"Who is that?" JD blurted, as he and the others joined them. The figure flinched.

"Vin," Chris said hoarsely, carefully re-holstering his gun.

"That's V--" Josiah clapped a hand over JD's mouth.

Chris took a tentative step. The huddled, half-naked, half-starved figure growled and jerked to the end of a tether--a rope tied around his neck. He fought it briefly, then stopped, rope taut, neck stretched, eyes wild, a constant low growl emanating from him.

Nathan moved to help, but the creature screamed and began to thrash at the end of the rope, unmindful of his choking.

"No! Nathan, stay back," Chris barked, even as the healer retreated. Nathan's desperate need to help clearly reflected in his reluctant movements.

It took a moment for the fighting creature to subside. When he did, his sides were heaving, his breath wheezing. He stared at them, panting, still wild-eyed. Those eyes would haunt Ezra forever. They were the only recognizable sign they had found Vin Tanner.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Damnit, he'd known. He'd known even before the fire was lit who he'd find hiding in the shadows. He'd almost hoped to be wrong. But when he stepped beyond the firelight and saw the battered and abused man, relief flooded him. They'd found Vin. Alive. Now, if he could only get closer without spooking him.

Chris eased off his gun belt and passed it to Buck. He was forced to meet Buck's eyes when the other man captured his hand as well as the belt. He read the concern and encouragement in his oldest friend's gaze and dipped his head slightly, no need for words. Buck released his hand and stepped back. Chris refocused on the cowering, half-wild creature that was now Vin watching them with distrust.

"C'mon, JD, let's get the horses," Buck said quietly. JD's protest was quickly muffled and the youth led away under a determined arm.

Josiah and Ezra moved away and he vaguely registered them begin to organize the camp. Nathan remained. Chris cast him a frown, but said nothing. He was glad Buck had known he couldn't deal with JD's many questions right now.

He studied Vin, unsure how to approach him. Finally, he opted for the only thing that made sense. He knelt on one knee and held out a hand. "Vin," he murmured. "It's me. It's Chris." 

He waited, watching, hoping. Nothing happened for a long moment. The growling grew fainter, and eventually stopped. The rope remained taut.

"I'm here, Vin. We're all here. We've found you."

Vin was silent, staring at him, unmoving.

Chris inched closer. Vin tensed. He eased a bit nearer. Vin began to draw back and he froze. "Easy, Vin. Shh. I won't hurt you." More waiting.

The rope slackened ever so slightly. Chris remained where he was. A little more slack appeared and the captive man relaxed his neck. He stayed still. Like gentling a horse; if he was going to get nearer, he had to gain Vin's trust.

"Chris," Buck whispered.

Vin startled, already pulling back, his eyes shifting away from him. 

Chris cast a glare over his shoulder, seething, but his anger ebbed when he saw Buck practically on his belly, holding out a canteen. He accepted it with a slight nod. After Buck had scooted away he waited for Vin to relax. It didn't take quite as long this time. He slowly un-stoppered the canteen and held it out toward him. The skittish man shied at the movement, but his head came up, nostrils flaring. God, he really was like a wild animal. Those eyes flicked back and forth between the canteen and his face, gauging, weighing.

Chris slowly lowered the canteen. Vin watched intently. Moving cautiously, he dug a shallow divot in the sandy earth, propped the canteen in it, and backed just out of easy arm's reach of it. 

Vin looked at the canteen, at him, then back at the canteen. Vin licked his lips. His eyes darted to Chris. Several moments went by. Very slowly, Vin edged forward and stopped. He stared at him, licked his lips again, and moved a bit. Chris remained perfectly still, silently urging Vin to take the water.

He held his breath as Vin's fingers wrapped around the canteen. Vin snatched it and scuttled back. A long look at Chris, then he took two quick gulps, another look, and he was drinking greedily.

"Easy, easy, I don't want you gettin' sick from drinkin' too much too fast," he murmured. Vin slowed down. The knot inside his chest loosened a little. Maybe he was beginning to reach him. As he watched the other man drink, he noticed something disturbing. Vin's hands were free. Renewed anger coursed through him. How long had he been like this for those bastards to feel safe leaving his hands untied? 

Vin lowered the canteen and stared at him. He licked remnants of water from the corners of his mouth. Slowly, very slowly, Vin held out the canteen. Chris smiled and moved nearer. Vin tensed but held still as he gently took the canteen. Chris took a small sip, re-stoppered it, and set it down well within his friend's reach, all the while aware of his watchful eyes.

He edged a little closer. Vin stayed still, wary. For some time neither of them moved, their gazes locked. Chris thought he saw the tiniest flash of recognition, and on impulse extended his arm, palm open.

Vin flinched, but didn't move otherwise, eyes fastened to Chris's outstretched arm. After a moment, Vin's right arm rose. He held his breath. Boney fingers closed around his arm. Firmly but gently, he clasped the thin, wiry forearm in return. Vin trembled, but accepted the touch. Chris glanced down at their joined arms and for the first time saw the strands of rawhide dangling from the bloodied wrist. The anger inside him surged anew.

Still holding Vin's arm, Chris eased into a sitting position. Using his other hand he picked up the canteen, pulled the stopper with his teeth and offered it again. With little hesitation, Vin accepted it. He took a few more swallows of water and handed it back. To his wonder and relief, Vin made no attempt to break their contact. He seemed content to leave their arms linked.

"Chris, he's gotta be cold. We gotta get him warm and get him where I can look at him."

Vin jumped at Nathan's quiet voice and started to pull away. "Easy, Vin. Easy. Nathan's a friend," he murmured, tightening his hold slightly. Vin settled, but remained vigilant. He cast an exasperated look at the healer. 

"I know. But we have to give him time."

Nathan frowned unhappily, but nodded. After a moment he went to the fire. Chris watched him go, thinking. He turned back to study Vin. Slowly, he shrugged out of his duster, surprised when Vin let him shift his grip to his other arm. He eased the coat over Vin's shoulders and Vin buried his face in the collar, sniffing deeply.

Chris smiled faintly, warmed to think Vin found his scent reassuring. They just sat there for a while; him content to let Vin get used to his nearness. He started to shift his weight and Vin's fingers tightened reflexively. He stopped. 

"Easy, Vin. I'm not lettin' go. Just gonna talk ta Buck." Vin relaxed minutely. Chris smiled, then looked over his shoulder. "Buck, bring my saddlebags."

Buck retrieved the bags from where his saddle and bedroll lay. The lanky man crouched as low as his long legs would get him and carefully approached them. Vin watched warily, trembling. Chris squeezed his arm in reassurance.

He glanced at Buck, taking the saddlebags. "Thanks," he murmured. 

Buck smiled at Vin, saying softly, "You're with friends now, pard. Remember that." And backed away. 

One handed, Chris dug through one of the bags. Slowly, he withdrew Vin's knife. Vin's eyes fastened on it. He held it flat in his palm, letting Vin look at it, then closed his hand around the hilt and gradually raised it. Vin stared, his gaze occasionally flicking to Chris's face.

Chris set the blade against the rope tethering Vin to the tree and bit by bit cut the fibers. When it came free, Vin shuddered and slumped, eyes closing. An audible sigh escaped his lips. Chris waited for him to open his eyes, then caught his gaze and smiled. Making sure he had his attention, he sank the tip of the knife into the ground next to the canteen and moved out of reach of it.

Vin stared at him, at the knife, then back at him, his eyes wide with something akin to wonder. Chris dipped his chin, another faint smile forming. Vin swallowed, then eased his hand toward the knife. Chris remained still. Vin pulled the knife free and gripped it, point down. Now was the moment of truth. Would Vin lash out, or would he stay. Chris held his breath, waiting, well aware of the vulnerable position he was in. Vin studied the knife almost reverently. He looked at Chris. Chris didn't so much as twitch. Vin tucked the blade along the inside of his forearm, his decision made.

Chris let go of his breath, and with it, some of his tension. To his surprise, Vin shifted a little closer, still holding the knife tucked to his forearm. He tried not to tense again, wondering if Vin was about to attack after all. But the half-wild man simply gazed at him.

"How 'bout we build us another fire, huh? Get you warmed up and some food in your belly," he said quietly.

Vin didn't respond, other than to inch a bit closer still. Moving by instinct, as he had earlier with their arm clasp, he raised his free arm in a clear invitation, and to his further surprise, Vin moved in close to his side. He wrapped his arm around Vin's shoulders. Almost at once, the trembling eased. Vin finally let go of his forearm and clutched Chris's duster about him. The knot in his chest loosened a little more. 

He glanced over his shoulder. "One of you want to start a fire over here?"

He smiled to himself when Nathan jumped to the task. Vin watched warily, but seemed comfortable to remain next to him. Several minutes passed with the healer doing more covert spying on Vin than starting the fire. He had to shake his head. "Nathan, that fire's not gonna start itself."

With a chagrined look, Nathan ducked his head and went back to making the fire.

Josiah approached them cautiously, holding a tin cup and small pot. Vin pressed tighter to Chris's side, a low, barely audible growl emanating from his throat as he divided his attention between Josiah and Nathan.

Josiah was still a few feet away when he stopped. With a soft grunt, the bear of a man crouched then gracelessly sat. He set the pot down near Chris and the new fire and dipped out a cupful of liquid. "Broth," he rumbled, offering the cup to Chris.

Vin stared at the cup, then at Josiah's face. Chris squeezed the boney shoulders in reassurance. Vin glanced up at him. The low growl stopped.

He met Josiah's questioning gaze, and nodded. He accepted the cup with a silent thanks. Josiah smiled and with a soft grunt climbed to his feet again. 

Josiah looked at Nathan, humor glinting in his eyes. Catching him under an arm, he urged him to his feet. "C'mon, brother." Josiah ignored the healer's quiet protests as he guided him back to the other fire.

Chris watched them go, a faint smile forming, silently grateful for these friends, though he could never truly express it. He turned back to Vin. The tracker was watching Josiah and Nathan, too. His expression was confused more than wary. A new flicker of hope surged inside him. The man was still inside Vin, it would just take careful handling to coax him back. "Vin," he whispered. The skittish man looked at him. He held out the cup. Vin peered inside and sniffed, then hesitantly took it. He took a cautious sip, then another, and soon the broth was gone.

Chris truly smiled, then. "That's it, Vin." He accepted the cup back and dipped out more broth. Vin drank this one more quickly and licked his lips when he finished. As Chris refilled the cup, the tracker reached for the canteen. Chris was glad to see this initiative. He offered the cup again, but Vin turned his head away. Chris didn't press him, and drank it himself. 

Vin's weight grew heavy against his side. He glanced down. Vin was asleep. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting relief wash through him, silently promising to hold the trust this half-wild incarnation of his friend had placed in him. He shifted a little to get more comfortable. Vin tensed, but quickly settled again.

He waited a moment, making sure Vin was truly asleep. "All right," he called quietly. "Make up a bed for him, then Nathan can check him over."

The healer jumped to his feet and was kneeling in front of Vin in a moment. Chris just shook his head. Josiah and Ezra took on the task of making up a pallet of blankets, while Buck kept an agitated JD under control.

Once the blankets were laid out, Chris eased Vin onto them. The sleeping man curled onto his side, one hand seeking and latching on to Chris's leg. He swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat and gripped Vin's shoulder gently. The tracker sighed in his sleep and relaxed even further. He nodded to the hovering Nathan as he picked up the knife that had fallen from Vin's lax hand. Maintaining his hold on Vin's shoulder, he very carefully slid the knife under the rope around Vin's neck and sliced through it. His first urge was to grab it and fling it away, but caution prevailed and he gently removed it. The raw rope burns and bruising revealed gave him another reason to hate the bastards back in the jail. Silently, he replaced the knife under Vin's palm. The hand curled around it, but Vin remained asleep.

Nathan ignored all that as he went to work, snagging Josiah for assistance. Without dislodging Chris's hand or Vin's grip on his leg, they carefully stretched the thin form out on his back.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

JD couldn't stop fidgeting. He stared at the huddle around Vin and shifted from foot to foot. They were keeping him away, and he was getting mad. He had questions and he wanted answers, dang it.

Buck put a big hand on his shoulder. "You okay, JD?"

He glanced up, scowling. "Okay? How can I be okay, Buck? We should be over there helpin' instead a here pokin' at the fire. Why are you and the others tryin' ta keep me away from Vin?"

Buck sighed heavily, his gaze going to the scene a few feet away. He looked back at JD before he spoke quietly, "For one, there's nothin' we can do over there right now but get in the way. For the other--" Buck paused. "You saw the state Vin was in. Combine that with Chris's current edginess and well, do you think either of them is in any shape ta handle your questions right now?"

JD honestly thought about that. He reluctantly conceded that his friend was probably right. It was just that--"Why was Vin actin' like that? Like some kind of animal. He didn't even seem ta know who we was. How could he not know us?"

Buck's gaze traveled back to the other fire. Nathan was kneeling over his patient. His expression grew unusually solemn.

"I think Vin's been on his own a long time."

"I know that, Buck."

Buck gave him a long look, and JD shut his mouth.

"A long time, JD. I'm not talkin' since he was growed like you or even me, but since he was just a little tyke."

"What're you tryin' t'say, Buck?"

Buck sighed again. JD was reluctantly forced to move with him when Buck latched onto his shoulder and steered them away from camp. "Come on, we're gonna need more firewood," Buck said.

"Buck?"

Buck didn't say anything more for a while, stopping occasionally to pick up a stick. Finally, he stopped and gazed into the distance.

"I was near sixteen and already workin' as a bouncer in the bordello when I lost my ma. Influenza." Buck bowed his head a moment. "I hated losin' her. Near devastated me, but imagine losin' that before yer old enough ta fend for yourself?"

JD studied Buck's profile, then bent for another piece of wood. "Vin didn't have a father or other family to take care of him?"

"Has he ever spoke of any?" Buck asked.

"No, but he don't talk much about himself, you know that."

"Yeah, and if you ain't noticed he's mighty cautious around folks. Hates crowds, prefers that wagon o'his or the open sky, to sleepin' indoors."

"I always thought that was just the way he is."

Buck nodded. "Some I 'spect, but I'd say much of that he's learned over time--the hard way. Ever notice how Chris is the only one he accepts more than a casual touch from?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. He couldn't think of an instance where he'd so much as bumped shoulders with Vin.

Buck was looking at him expectantly when he met his gaze again.

"I really thought-- I mean-- I never realized it before, but he don't shake hands with nobody but Chris, and then it's that arm clasp."

Buck smiled ever so slightly. "Yeah, and I think you'll remember he usually initiates any contact himself, rather than lettin' us."

JD thought about it, brow furrowing. He nodded.

"I made the mistake once of tryin' ta pin him down, just for fun mind, and lucky for me he realized it was me before he slit my throat. Thought I'd latched onto a wildcat instead of a man."

He had never tried to catch Vin unaware, but he had no problem imagining Vin reacting badly to being held. The one time supposed bounty hunters had tried to sneak up on the tracker, he'd given two of them black eyes before the altercation ended.

"I can see where Vin wouldn't a liked that, but I'm not sure I get why you're tellin' me this?" JD was honestly confused.

Buck glanced back at him, then resumed his search for firewood. "You think you're the settlin' kind, JD?"

JD shrugged. "Sure, someday. Why?"

"Vin ain't."

"Huh?"

"Vin ain't like you, JD, content ta stay in one place and settle. He's gotta be free ta roam, sleep under the stars. I think he's stayed in that town longer than any other place he's ever been, other than with the Indians, since he's been lookin' out for himself. Even so, he's not settled. The minute he feels tied down 'r trapped, he takes off. Only reason he comes back is because of us--and Chris. He trusts us like he has no others, except maybe the Indians. He's a free spirit, JD. He's like the eagle, or the wild horse."

"I thought he was scoutin' for possible trouble whenever he leaves for a few days."

"Yeah, he does that, but that's only an excuse ta cover his need to get away."

"What does that have to do with the state Vin's in now?"

Buck sighed in exasperation. "Think, JD. What happens when the wildest stallion gets lassoed or the eagle gets snared?"

"They go a little crazy." Buck arched an eyebrow. Even in the dark, JD could see it. "Okay, a lot crazy. But Vin's not a horse. He's a man. One of the savviest, smartest men I ever met."

"It's the smart ones like Vin who tend to go loco when their freedom is taken away."

"Chris didn't when he was held in that prison."

"You're wrong, JD. Maybe you didn't see him right at first, but he was a little wild-eyed, borderline crazy. Chris may have only been in that hellhole a couple a weeks, but thank God we found him when we did. If you can ever get him ta talk about it, he'll tell you himself, he was startin' ta lose it in there."

JD didn't know what to say.

"Take any man's freedom from him and he's likely ta go a bit crazy."

"Okay, I can understand that, but Vin--"

"Has been in those pigs' hands for nigh on two months, being abused and starved, treated worse than a mangy dog. That does somethin' to a man, and Vin's had more than his share of that kind of abuse."

Before he could question Buck about that, a sound from the waterhole distracted them. Buck dropped his armload of firewood and drew his gun. JD was quick to follow suit and together they crept toward a concealed vantage point. His jaw dropped open at the sight that met his eyes. A horse, rider-less but tacked, browsed the bank, ambling from one clump of scrub to the next. The saddle was askew, and the horse had slipped the bit, the reins trailing on the ground. A halter, which dangled a frayed piece of lead rope held the bridle in place. Buck lowered his gun as the horse snorted softly at another clump. The horse's head came up abruptly, looking in their direction, ears twitching, nostrils flaring.

"That's Peso!" he exclaimed, easily recognizing the big blazed face. Peso snorted and backed up a step.

Buck put away his six-shooter. "You watch him while I go get Beavis and see if Peso's willing t'say hello."

JD nodded and kept his eyes on Peso while Buck backed away and hurried to their camp.


	4. Four

Chapter 4

Josiah's thoughts were more of vengeance than prayer as they moved Vin. The boy's hipbones were sharp enough to cut into his palms as he helped Nathan shift him. Chris kept a steadying hand on Vin's shoulder, who never flinched or roused as they eased him onto his back. Josiah gently straightened the trackers legs. That's when he noticed the rawhide binding his ankles. 

Nathan and Chris looked up at his low growl, watching him draw his knife. Chris's jaw tightened when he indicated the bindings. Josiah didn't think Larabee's eyes could go any colder, but he was wrong. He eased the tip of his knife under one snare, sliced it free, then the other. But when he went to remove the bindings, they wouldn't come. They had cut into Vin's ankles and were now caught in the scabbed and festering flesh.

"Devil's work," he rumbled, preparing to tug the sinew free. Nathan stopped him.

"Soak the scabs with warm water first, that'll make it easier ta remove 'em." 

He nodded and retrieved a rag and some water.

Chris remained silent, his eyes flinty, jaw twitching. A silent specter of vengeance, yet his hands on Vin remained gentle.

The only movement he made was to pick up a strand of rawhide Nathan had cut free from Vin's wrist and examine it. The end was stretched and ragged. Chris rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger and studied it more closely.

Chris cast a glance at the figure supine beside him. "Vin chewed through this."

Nathan's head came up, his eyes wide in horror. Josiah stared first at Chris then at the piece of rawhide still held in Chris's hand. Finally, he dropped his gaze to the sleeping man, placing a gentle hand on one of the thin legs, and saying a silent prayer. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Vin must have been desperate, like a trapped animal willing to sever its own limb to get free. Josiah was thankful Vin had chosen the rawhide instead of his own flesh.

Nathan said fretfully, "I seen folks die from trauma like this. Somethin' happens to their minds. They get stuck inside their own heads reliving what happened to 'em over and over. Constantly fighting at shadows."

"Vin ain't gonna die." Chris's voice was so quiet and matter of fact no one argued with him--much.

"Chris, you seen him. He's wild. Crazy."

Chris speared the healer with a cold-eyed glare.

"And you saw 'im respond to me when he wouldn't nobody else. He's still in there. On some level he still knows us. I gotta believe that'll be enough."

"Chris has a valid point, brother. Vin did respond to him, and given time and care we may just bring him back from wherever it is he's gone."

Nathan wanted to believe, Josiah could see it in his deep brown eyes, but he wasn't quite ready. Nathan scowled and went back to his ministrations.

"How is he?" Chris demanded.

Nathan glanced up but continued to work on Vin's lacerated ankles. "Physically? No broken bones that I can tell. Bruised and banged up. Dehydrated. Half-starved t'death. He's got some bad bruises around his sides and stomach, maybe even on his back. More bruises on his chest and arms. I haven't seen his legs, but he's probably got some there, too. He cut his wrists pretty bad tryin' to get out of those bindings, but they should heal up okay. It don't look like they got infected. His ankles are a different story. The bindings musta got wet, maybe more 'n once. As they dried they shrank, chafing and cutting into his ankles. They're dirt-packed and badly infected. I'm hopin' a good cleaning with carbolic will help. They musta kept him bootless and on his feet when they were movin', 'cuz his feet are scratched up somethin' fierce."

"His neck?" Chris asked.

Nathan sighed. "Bruised and raw and a bit swollen, but he's breathin' good, so I don't think there's been any damage to his windpipe."

Relief flickered in Chris's eyes. Josiah closed his own briefly and offered up a silent thanks.

"What about his head?"

Their gazes fastened on Vin's badly shaved head. Bradly's comment about Vin's hair came back to Josiah. The bastard hadn't just cut off Vin's hair; he'd nearly scalped him, probably with Vin's own knife. His head had been scraped raw in several places, and thin, scabbed over cuts crisscrossed it. Some were oozing. Vin's ears bore evidence of additional nicks and cuts. He growled deep in his chest, his anger growing. He yanked his attention back to Nathan as he spoke.

"None of the cuts are very deep. Some are infected, but I'll clean those out with carbolic. They're gonna be painful, and probably itch like the devil while they're healin', but they should heal up okay. I'll wrap a bandage around his head to help protect those cuts from more dirt."

"His hair should grow back, right?" Chris stared at Nathan, but the healer shrugged.

"I don't know, Chris. I'm thinkin' it will, but some of those scrapes are kinda deep. All we can do is wait an' see."

Chris scowled, but nodded his acceptance. "All right, do the best you can, Nathan."


	5. Five

Chapter 5

Ezra stoked the fire high to provide both heat and light and made sure Nathan was supplied with fresh hot water and clean, dry bandages. All the while he tried to ignore the battered figure Nathan worked on. He fashioned a torch out of a tree branch and a brandy-soaked cloth. Lighting it, he moved closer to the trio and stood watching and listening.

"Vin chewed through this."

His eyebrows rose at Larabee's soft proclamation. His attention was drawn to Josiah and the hand he placed on Vin's leg, before Josiah closed his eyes and bowed his head. Ezra felt a chill race through him, which had nothing to do with the cool night air.

Nathan's soft voice began to recite each atrocity visited upon young Mr. Tanner, and his fury grew. He started to plot. Those sacks of manure would have their violence against Vin returned upon them three-fold. The law alone, would not--could not--offer justice to his, much less Larabee's satisfaction. 

He looked away from the unconscious tracker and met Chris's gaze. Even after all this time, he was struck once again by the force of Larabee's personality. For one fleeting, unguarded moment he saw in Larabee's eyes the chilling truth of what Buck had told him earlier. If--when--Chris struck it would be silent and without warning. Merciless. He realized he could quite cheerfully follow him on that path. The idea thrilled him--and terrified him. When had he let his life become so linked with these six disparate souls? When had they become so important to him that he was willing to risk everything, including his admittedly dubious honor, for vengeance?

Like that the hazel-green eyes shuttered and Ezra shivered, made strangely uneasy. Would Chris shut them out entirely and deal with those miscreants himself? At that moment he was certain that if Chris stepped foot in the jail, those men would be dead before they could draw another breath. He needed to talk to Buck as soon as opportunity permitted. 

"Ezra, see if you can find another blanket to cover Vin."

He blinked and quickly hid his surprise, disgruntled with himself for woolgathering and allowing himself to be caught at it. He touched a finger to his hat brim and turned to go in search.

"Anyone seen where Buck and JD went?" Chris asked.

"Right here, pard," Buck spoke, just coming into the circle of light, reflexively accepting the torch Ezra thrust at him. 

"Look what we found!" JD exclaimed close on Buck's heels. "Peso! He was wandering around down by the watering hole," he said, leading the big blazed-faced gelding into camp. With a soft nicker, Peso tugged free of JD's hold and made straight for Vin. The big black gelding nosed Vin's head and face gently, whickering and snuffling.

Larabee's shoulders relaxed slightly, the tenseness in his face eased a little, as if one worry had resolved itself. Chris didn't say anything, allowing the usually contrary animal to have his reunion with his master. After a moment though he said, "JD, take care of that ornery horse--but keep 'im close. I have a feelin' Vin will wanna see him."

Ezra smothered a smile and hurried to locate the bedding Chris wanted. On the way he snagged the lead of Buck's big gray and tied the gelding back up with the others. He found another blanket and returned to the make-shift pallet. Nathan was just finishing up, and he helped drape the covering over the unconscious man. Peso was keeping a watchful eye on them all, but was allowing JD to tend to him.

Chris reached and gently tucked the blanket around Vin's shoulders, seemingly without thought. Ezra noted he was careful not to tuck it too tightly.

Chris glanced around at all of them. "We're headed out in the morning. I'll take Vin to my shack. Nathan'll come with and see that he's settled. I want the rest of you to head back to town. Those blue-boys shouldn't be left alone too long."

"We left a couple of the townsfolk watching them," JD piped up helpfully.

Chris gave a sharp nod. "Even so, we can't leave 'em too long," he said. "Buck, you've got first watch. JD can take second. The rest of you try to get some sleep."

Buck tipped his head, doused the torch, and went to grab his rifle. Without a word, Ezra set Chris's bedroll beside him and laid it out next to Mr. Tanner. As he turned to leave, Chris offered a barely audible thanks. He gave him a small smile and tipped his hat and went back to the other fire, where Josiah had already bedded down. To no one's surprise, Nathan chose a spot near Vin and Chris. JD was still tending to Peso.


	6. Six

Chapter 6

Peso minced and danced around until he had a good view of everyone, then JD quickly stripped the saddle from his back and set it aside. Deftly, he managed to slip the bridle off without removing the halter. It was never a good idea to give Peso even a moment of perceived freedom. He'd take it in a heartbeat. Free of all tack, Peso shook himself mightly, and rubbed his head and neck against the tree JD had tied him to. He snorted and grunted a huge sigh. JD chuckled at his antics. Peso definitely had a personality. 

"I bet that feels real good, don't it, Peso? How long you been wearin' that saddle? At least all day I bet." Peso twitched his ears at his voice and snorted. JD fetched a scrap of burlap out of his saddlebags and started rubbing down the gelding. Peso leaned into the pressure, tossing his head and whickering his pleasure.

Peso flinched when JD rubbed over his barrel and he stopped. "Easy, boy. What's goin' on, huh?" he ran his hands lightly over Peso's sides and across his withers. He was dismayed but not surprised to find girth welts and saddle galls. The hair was ridged and kinked up where the cinch had shifted back and forth. Peso's skin shuddered as he gently probed around the raw sores on his withers. Peso was definitely tender in and around that area. Who knew how long the saddle had been flopping around on his back.

"We'll get you fixed up, boy. Don't worry." JD retrieved a tin of sulfa powder and another rag from his saddlebags and went to work. Along with the welts and sores from the saddle, JD found cuts and scrapes all over Peso's once sleek hide. Most were probably from brambles Peso had gotten into, but some of the cuts were deep and looked deliberate. JD's indignation grew at the thought of such cruelty. Peso was a fine animal, but he had a definite temper and he needed careful handling. He didn't take kindly to strangers and he'd give anyone a hard time who tried to force him to do something he didn't want to do.

He finished tending the various cuts, scrapes, and saddle galls, then turned his attention to the horse's legs. He ran his hands down each limb, feeling the bones and tendons. Peso hadn't appeared lame, but he hadn't been looking, either. There seemed to be no bruising or hot spots, but what he did find was bad enough. There was a nasty rope burn around the pastern on Peso's right hind and matching burns on both forelegs. He could imagine what they had tried to do. By hobbling a horse's front legs then looping a length of rope around the base of his neck and off hind foot, it was easy to force the hind foot off the ground, virtually immobilizing the animal. Unfortunately, some horses fought the ropes. Peso had obviously done so, giving himself rope burns. It was a wonder he hadn't broken a leg. There was a gash on the heel of his right foreleg just above the hoof, probably caused when his hind foot overstepped the front. JD eyed the leg critically and now that he was looking for the signs, he could tell Peso was favoring that foot slightly. However, he was putting weight on it in order to rest his injured hind leg.

JD shook his head in disgust.

"I trust all is not well with Mr. Tanner's horse?"

He looked up. "Hi, Ezra." He turned back to Peso. "Peso's got himself a pack of cuts and scrapes, and some rope burns. I don't think there's anything major, but it's gotta be painful. He's favoring his right fore and hind legs. What makes folks treat horses that way, Ezra? I just don't understand it."

"I imagine it's very much the same reasoning that makes those same people torture their fellow man; because it makes them feel powerful."

JD shook his head again, but remained quiet. He suspected Ezra was right. "Will you help me finish tendin' him? I need to fix up that gash on his right foot and put some salve on the rope burns. They tried hog-tyin' him and I want to make sure he didn't pull a muscle in that hind leg."

"I'd be pleased to, JD. I'll get some water and bandages from Mr. Jackson while you check over Peso's hip."

"Thanks, Ezra."

Peso submitted to their ministrations with surprising patience, standing perfectly still while JD tended the gash above his hoof and Ezra applied salve to his burns. Peso turned his head to watch and gently sniffed JD's hair while he was kneeling beside him, but didn't even threaten to kick while Ezra was dangerously close to his hindquarters. Peso was a very smart horse. He had no problem believing that Peso knew they were only trying to help him.

He straightened at nearly the same time Ezra did, and patted Peso's neck. "There're you go, Peso. That's about the best we can do tonight. In the morning I'll check you over more carefully." 

Peso bobbed his head, then gently lipped his shirtsleeve. He smiled, patted the horse again and started cleaning up his supplies. "Thanks for helping me, Ezra. I appreciate it."

Ezra was wiping his hands on a rag. He flashed JD a brief, gold-toothed smile. "You're quite welcome, Mr. Dunne. After all, though I sometimes have trouble seeing why, Mr. Tanner puts great store in this piece of horseflesh. It behooves us to do what we can for the beast until Mr. Tanner can resume his own care." 

He had known the gambler long enough by now to recognize what he was really trying to say. He was as worried about Vin as the rest of them, and wanted to do anything he could to help. Though he'd bite his tongue before he'd say so straight out. JD nodded and went to put away the items from his saddlebags. When he returned, Ezra was measuring out a little grain to Peso, who was making happy nickering noises. He grinned and left Ezra to find his bedroll for a brief hour of sleep. 

He paused to gaze down at Vin. Chris was stretched out next to him, a hand resting on Vin's shoulder. As he moved away, Chris said quietly, "Thanks, JD. He'll appreciate it."

He stopped, startled. Chris didn't give praise lightly and those few words warmed his soul. "Thanks, Chris," he whispered, and continued to the other fire.


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

Chris woke just as the eastern sky was beginning to lighten. Vin was gone from beside him. He sat up quickly, reaching for his gun. As his hand brushed only cloth, he remembered he'd given it to Buck the night before. 

A horse snorted softly, and he glanced at Peso. He relaxed. Vin, barefoot, bare-chested, and wrapped in a blanket, was patting and stroking the horse's neck. Peso's head was pressed against Vin's chest, soaking up the attention. Vin looked up and smiled. His breath caught at the pure innocence in the expression. In spite of his still simmering anger, a tiny smile slipped onto his own face. Two more stubborn creatures he'd never encountered, and their loyalty to each other rivaled any partnership he could name, including theirs. He was grateful to the cantankerous horse.

He soundlessly rose to his feet and went to rekindle the fire. A glance at the sleeping men by the other fire determined that Josiah had watch. 

By the time coffee was brewing the sky was considerably brighter and Buck was waking. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to his old friend as he crouched beside him. Buck accepted the cup gratefully and cast a glance toward Vin and Peso. Chris allowed a corner of his mouth to quirk up. Buck smiled in return and raised his cup in toast.

A few minutes later Buck finished his coffee and silently stood. He picked up his rifle and wordlessly headed out to relieve Josiah. As he passed by he held out Chris's gun-belt. Chris accepted the piece with a nod. Buck tipped his head and flashed a grin.

Moments later Josiah returned. He paused at the edge of camp, studying Vin. Sensing the scrutiny, Vin looked up. His hand stopped stroking Peso's neck, and he stared back at Josiah, a curious tilt to his head.

"Good morning, brother," Josiah offered quietly as he carefully made his way to the fire. Josiah helped himself to a cup of coffee and with a soft grunt lowered himself to the ground.

Chris nodded a greeting, not taking his gaze from the fire as he sipped his own coffee. He kept a surreptitious eye on Vin. Likewise, Vin was keeping a cautious eye on them, but he didn't seem overly concerned, just wary. 

By now the sun was peeking over the horizon, streaking the eastern sky with yellows, oranges, and pinks. Vin left off his petting and began to examine Peso with knowledgeable hands. What he found obviously didn't make him happy. He turned a scowling face to Chris.

"I know. He's been used hard, but JD and Ezra tended him," he said softly. Vin blinked, but displayed no further sign of understanding. He pushed the anger back down. He was going to kill those bastards for what they'd reduced Vin to.

Vin patted Peso affectionately then took a cautious step toward them. With slow movements Chris lowered his cup and refilled it. He held it out to Vin. He stared at the cup for a long moment, sniffing the aroma. Casting a wary glance at Josiah, Vin crept nearer. He took the offered cup, sniffed the contents again, then took a sip. His eyes lit with pleasure. Chris nodded encouragement. Clutching the blanket with one hand and favoring his right side, Vin eased down beside him with none of his usual grace. This further evidence of his abuse only added fuel to his anger.

Josiah finished off his coffee and set aside his cup. With care he climbed to his feet and began gathering the ingredients for porridge. Vin watched his every move, remaining close to Chris's side. His interest seemed more curious than wary.

Vin whipped his head toward the noise coming from across the fire. Chris placed a calming hand on Vin's arm. Some of the tension left, but Vin kept a nervous eye on the three bedrolls, which were showing signs of life.

JD was the first to emerge, stretching and yawning noisily as he sat up. Almost immediately, he spotted Vin staring at him. "Hey, Vin!"

Vin flinched and drew closer to Chris.

Nathan's head popped up at JD's exclamation. He rolled to an elbow and eyed Vin critically in the brightening light. "Vin? How you feelin'?"

Vin only stared, his eyes going wider. He inched back, putting Chris between them.

Ezra stirred with a grumble. "Gentlemen, some people are still trying to sleep," he mumbled.

Vin cocked his head curiously.

"Get up, Ezra. You heard Chris say he wanted to get an early start today," Nathan said, in the process of getting up himself.

Ezra cracked open his eyes and grudgingly sat up. "Mr. Tanner, it is nice to see you awake and cognizant. I pray you slept well?"

Vin's head tilted the other way. He felt tension ripple through Vin, and the tracker began to draw away. He laid a reassuring hand on Vin's leg.

"Boys," he said softly, "ease up."

Ezra and Nathan moved more cautiously. JD followed suit, though judging by his expression, he wasn't sure why. After their own bedrolls were taken care of, Nathan started on Josiah's and Ezra took Buck's. Nathan doused the last of their fire and covered it with dirt. 

As soon as JD had his bedroll rolled up and secured, he grabbed his saddlebags and headed toward Peso. Vin leaped to his feet, dropping cup and blanket, revealing his knife held in his fist. He rushed to Peso's side and growled, baring his teeth in a snarl. JD stopped abruptly, his jaw hanging open in shock.

"Vin, I'm only goin' ta look at his wounds. I'm not gonna hurt him. I'd never hurt Peso."

"JD, you need to treat him like you would a skittish horse." Chris had come to his feet almost as soon as Vin moved.

JD looked at him, his mouth working several times before he managed a sound. "B..But he's Vin..."

"But not the Vin you're used to. He's workin' on instinct, and until he fully trusts us, it's gonna remain that way. You move slow and speak softly to him. No sudden moves, nothing that could be perceived as a threat to him or Peso. You make sure he sees what you're doing when you're near him, and don't come up behind him without lettin' him know you're there."

Still looking stunned, JD managed to reply, "O..Okay."

"Vin," he said. Vin's eyes flicked toward him then back to JD. He had straightened from his crouch while he spoke, and his growling had stopped. "JD just wants to check over Peso. He's not gonna hurt him."

Chris waited a moment, then nodded to JD. 

The young man seemed to have taken his words to heart, because the first thing he did was say softly, "Easy, Vin. I'm just gonna look over Peso. He's got some pretty nasty cuts that need tendin'. I couldn't see real well last night, so I want to take a better look this morning. Okay?"

Vin stared at JD, unmoving until Peso whickered softly. Vin looked at Peso. The horse tossed his head, whickered again and snorted. A smile touched Vin's lips. Shaking his head, he moved to scratch under Peso's chin. Peso's eyes drooped in pleasure. Still scratching, Vin turned to have a full view of everyone, and looked directly at JD.

JD took a cautious step nearer. Vin continued to scratch, his gaze unwavering. JD took this as permission to come closer. Under Vin's watchful gaze, JD set to work.

Smirking, Chris sat back down. Yep, Vin and Peso deserved each other. He refilled his cup and got comfortable on the pallet they'd made up for Vin. His duster still lay on top.

Ezra came from feeding the other horses and sat down nearby with his own cup of coffee. He hadn't said a word since his grumbles on waking, and it was obvious he wasn't fully awake.

Nathan was frowning, watching Vin.

"Sit down, brother Nate, and have something to eat," Josiah said.

Nathan sat, absently taking the bowl Josiah passed him. "Chris, I really need to look at Vin."

Chris nodded at Josiah, accepting the bowl handed him. "We'll wait until they're done with Peso. I'll get him to eat somethin', then try to convince him to let you look at him."

Their gazes traveled to the scene a few feet away. Vin was now tending one side of Peso while JD worked on the other. Periodically, Vin would pause to scrutinize JD's work. One more knot eased in Chris's chest. 

The sun was fully up now. Vin stopped and looked toward the south. Buck came into camp. He paused when he caught Vin watching him.

"Howdy, pard," he greeted quietly, lowering the rifle cradled in his arm to his side. Tipping his head, he ambled to his packs and put away the gun. Buck returned to the fire and lowered himself next to Chris. "How's he doin'?" he murmured. Buck nodded to Josiah as the ex-preacher handed him a bowl and some jerky.

He shrugged, letting his gaze wander back to Vin, who had dismissed Buck's entrance into camp almost as easily as he had Josiah's. "He seems all right, considerin'. Nathan's gonna examine him soon."

"You sure Vin's gonna let himself be looked at?"

"We'll find out."

Buck nodded and began eating. Silence descended while they concentrated on their breakfast. He continued to keep an eye on Vin.

JD stood back while Vin examined his handiwork. Vin straightened and gave JD a slight smile. JD beamed. Vin met Chris's gaze. He gave his own small smile, and patted the duster-covered blankets.

With little hesitation Vin moved toward him. He paused a few feet away to study all the faces around the fire. His gaze settled on Nathan, the healer's intense regard making him wary.

"Nathan," Chris growled. Nathan dropped his focus to his cup.

Vin crept toward him and settled beside him, not taking his eyes off Nathan.

He picked up the discarded blanket and draped it over Vin's shoulders. Vin gave him a tiny smile.

Josiah passed him a bowl of porridge, which he in turn offered to Vin. Vin sniffed it, then readily accepted the bowl and began eating--with his fingers.

JD stared, but wisely kept his mouth shut when not even Ezra made a comment.

They let Vin eat undisturbed while everyone concentrated on their own breakfast. Vin licked the bowl clean then held it out to Chris for more. He obliged him with a faint chuckle. Vin ate this bowl full with equal fervor.

Once Vin seemed satisfied, Chris passed him the canteen. Somehow, he didn't think more coffee would be a good idea.

"Buck, JD, get the horses ready. Josiah, Ezra, start breaking camp. As soon as Nathan's had a look at Vin we're heading out."

They nodded. Vin watched curiously as Buck and JD finished off their coffee and stood up. Only the slightest tremble went through him as Josiah and Ezra started to move, too.

"Vin."

Vin looked at Chris. "Nathan needs to check you over."

Nathan picked up his bag of medicines and bandages, stood, and cautiously approached. Vin watched him, edging closer to Chris the nearer Nathan came. Chris placed a hand on his back, trying to reassure him. Vin glanced at him, but refocused on Nathan. He stayed, though he pressed close to his side and watched wide-eyed as Nathan knelt in front of him.

"Vin, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just need ta doctor your wounds. It's okay." Nathan waited, but there was no sign of understanding from Vin. Chris gestured for Nathan to go ahead.

Nathan slowly reached for one of Vin's feet. Vin let him pick it up, but resisted when Nathan tried to extend his leg.

"It's okay, Vin. He's not gonna hurt you. Like Peso needed tendin', so do you," he murmured encouragingly.

Vin allowed Nathan to have his foot. He watched in wary fascination as Nathan unwound the bandage around his ankle, examined the messy gash, cleaned it, then re-bandaged his ankle. He tensed briefly at the sting of carbolic, but didn't pull away. The other ankle was given the same treatment.

Having his torso examined was a bit touchier, but he and Nathan kept up a constant stream of soothing words, and Chris kept his hand on Vin's shoulder.

Nathan looked up at him. "Nothin' I didn't find last night. Some cuts and deep bruises, no broken bones. He's pretty stiff and sore, but that's to be expected. If I thought I could get him to drink it, I'd fix him some headache powder.

His lips twitched. "Don't think I'd have any luck gettin' him ta take it either, so it's just gonna have to wait."

Nathan nodded agreement and turned his attention back to Vin. "Vin, I need to look at your head. Just like before, I'm not gonna hurt you," Nathan said quietly.

Nathan waited a moment, then slowly reached for Vin's head. Vin shied away.

"Easy, Vin, easy. It's all right. Nothing's going to happen to ya," Chris murmured, rubbing his hand over Vin's back.

Nathan tried again. Again, Vin shied. 

"Okay, Vin, okay," Nathan said holding up his hands in surrender. "Chris, why don't you try. I think he'll let you do it."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just unwind the bandages and look over his scalp, see if any of the cuts are showing signs of infection. Clean 'em and put salve on 'em, then we'll wrap his head again."

He nodded. He squeezed Vin's shoulder gently. When he had Vin's attention, he picked up the knife Vin had set aside to eat and placed it carefully in Vin's palm. Vin tilted his head curiously. He gave him a reassuring smile and shifted to his knees. Vin gripped the knife, his expression still puzzled. Chris slowly raised a hand toward Vin's head. Vin's gaze fastened on his hand, watching it move. Vin tensed but allowed his touch. Within moments Vin relaxed.

Chris carefully unwound the bandage, then had to suppress a shudder as he first touched Vin's shaved pate. He was so used to Vin's full head of long hair that seeing him bald was disturbing. Shoving his unease aside, he probed gently at the various scrapes and cuts. "A couple are still oozing," he commented, "but they all look pretty good."

Nathan handed him a cloth soaked in carbolic. "Okay, clean 'em with this, then you can put fresh salve on 'em."

He did as directed and in short order Vin's scalp was cleaned and salved, and the bandage replaced. Chris sat back, contemplating his next move. Vin's neck had to be looked at, but he wasn't sure Vin would let even him that close. Vin answered his dilemma for him by raising his chin slightly.

He smiled in spite of himself. Leave it to Vin to know what they needed to do next. He met Vin's calm gaze and nodded. Gingerly he felt Vin's neck, careful not to cup his hand around Vin's throat. Vin tensed slightly, but it seemed to be more in reaction to Nathan leaning closer for a better look, than to his exploration.

"Like I thought. Bruised and a bit swollen, but no damage to the windpipe. Put some of the salve on the rope burn and that'll be good enough," Nathan said.

He nodded and applied some of the salve, chuffing a small laugh when Vin hummed. Satisfied, Chris sat back again and wiped his fingers on his kerchief. He took a look around the campsite. The fire had been doused and the utensils stowed away. The horses were saddled, Peso was tied to his black, and except for his bedroll and the blankets they were sitting on, everything was packed up and ready to go. Buck and JD were in the process of hiding Peso's saddle among the rocks for safekeeping until it could be retrieved. Ezra approached, holding what looked like one of his own black shirts.

He climbed to his feet. Vin did likewise.

"I thought Mr. Tanner might like to wear this," Ezra said, coming to a stop next to Nathan.

The corner of his mouth twitched up. "I'm sure he would." He accepted the shirt from Ezra and held it out to Vin. Vin flicked a glance at Ezra, looked at the shirt, then at the one Chris was wearing. Grinning, he took the shirt and slipped his arms into the sleeves. He didn't button it.

He patted Vin's shoulder, then stooped to pick up his duster. He offered that to Vin as well. Vin took it, but instead of putting it on himself, he draped it over Chris's shoulders. 

"Okay, I'll wear it." Smiling fully now, he shrugged into the duster.

Shortly, the rest of the blankets and his bedroll were rolled and lashed behind saddles.

Vin followed Chris to his horse without prompting. He mounted and held his arm down for Vin. Vin gripped it, placed his foot on top of Chris's boot, and swung up behind him with a soft grunt. He cast a concerned glance over his shoulder at him. Vin smiled and nodded reassurance.

He returned the nod, gathered the others with a glance and faced forward. "Let's ride."

JD leaped ahead. Ezra, Buck, Nathan, and Josiah fanned out around them. Peso, despite favoring two legs, pranced and trotted eagerly beside his black.


	8. Eight

Chapter 8

Buck rode at ease in the saddle, right hand hooked comfortably in his waistband. He let his gaze wander once again to Chris and the slight, bandage-wrapped figure slouched against him. He frowned unhappily.

He glanced at Ezra as the gambler sidled his horse closer.

"Rarely have I seen you looking so glum, Mr. Wilmington. Is there more than the obvious troubling you?"

He sighed. "Vin ain't whole, Ezra," he whispered.

Ezra's gaze flicked toward Vin and back.

"And there ain't no tellin' if he ever will be."

Ezra tipped his head in agreement, but arched a brow, silently questioning.

"'Member what I said about not wantin' ta think about what Chris'd do?"

Ezra nodded.

"Well, I'm thinkin' about it."

"And?"

"Chris is gonna do somethin'." Buck paused. "I ain't sure what, but he's plottin' somethin'. An' in the mood he's in, it's bound ta be ugly."

"One assumes those sacks of manure back at the jail will be getting a visit from our esteemed leader."

"We can't let him in that jail alone."

He met Ezra's intent gaze soberly.

Finally, Ezra nodded. "Perhaps Mr. Tanner is the key to preventing murder."

"Hell, Vin's in no condition to prevent anything, which is why Chris is set ta do murder."

"Precisely, and he is going to need our support to get well, but especially that of Mr. Larabee. We all saw the connection he made with Mr. Tanner, even in his current wild state. I can't help but think that it is that connection that will help Mr. Tanner recover his mind."

"Go on," he prompted.

"Other than to save Mr. Tanner's life, do you think Mr. Larabee would hurt him intentionally?"

"Not on his life."

"Do you think Mr. Larabee will be hurting Mr. Tanner if he does what you fear he will?"

"Yes."

"And there is the key," Ezra said. "I do not think that Chris will risk Vin's sanity for one act of vengeance, if we can make him understand he is Vin's best and perhaps only chance to become whole."

He pondered Ezra's speech. "You might be on to something, Ez. Lord knows Chris won't do anything to hurt Vin further, and if he realizes that's what he'll be doin' by gettin' himself hung for murder, it could be the thing that puts him back on the right path."

A loud growl caught their attention. They looked up. Nathan was pulling his hand back and Chris's black was dancing under the tight clamp of Vin's heels to its flanks. Vin had his knife raised defensively.

"Nathan, back off. You can look at him again when we get ta the cabin," Chris ordered tersely.

Reluctantly, Nathan moved away. Chris's black still jigged and tossed his head, but Chris kept him under control. Chris said something to Vin and eventually Vin lowered his heels. The black relaxed and settled back to a steady walk.

Buck looked at Ezra. "That there's another potential problem."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson's desire to help might actually hinder rather than heal, in this case."

"I think J'siah might be the best one to handle that sticky thorn."

Ezra inclined his head, touched his hat in acknowledgement, and tapped his horse's sides. The horse sprang forward. Buck relaxed further into his saddle, feeling a little bit better after their discussion. He watched confidently as Ezra moved up beside Josiah.

They reached a marker a few minutes later, indicating the town a mile ahead. Chris pulled up and the others stopped.

"When you get to town, wire the judge, let him know what's goin' on. I'll ride in tomorrow see what he had to say."

"Chris," Buck spoke quietly, "maybe we should all go with you ta your place. Make sure Vin's gonna be okay out there, then a few of us can ride on back ta town."

Chris stared at him. He held his gaze, letting his oldest friend see his honest desire to protect them.

"Suit yourself," Chris said and spurred his horse away from town and toward his shack.

He caught Ezra's then Josiah's eyes. He smiled tightly, and urged his horse to follow.

They reached Chris's cabin about fifteen minutes later. Vin seemed to know where they were, for a slight smile lit his face. Chris had barely stopped his horse before Vin slid off, stumbled, then rushed to Peso. The ornery horse had really begun favoring his back leg a few minutes before. Vin gently lifted the injured leg for examination. 

Chris dismounted and dropped Pony's reins, ground-tying him. Chris moved to stand watch over Vin. Buck and the others dismounted. JD and Ezra took charge of their horses and led them to the corral, leaving Pony and Peso where they were. Buck stayed close to Chris and Vin, while Josiah shadowed Nathan into the small cabin.

"How is he?" he asked quietly.

Chris spared him a glance. "Seems ta be all right. His ankles have bled some."

Buck now noticed the faint specks of blood on the bandages around Vin's ankles. He nodded. "Peso?"

"Sore. Cuts on his pasterns have opened."

"I have some water, and I brought the salve," JD piped up.

Vin let go Peso's hoof and whirled, but aborted raising his knife as he realized who it was.

"Sorry, Vin," JD said contritely before Chris could bark at him.

Vin motioned for the salve in JD's hand. He snapped his fingers when JD didn't move fast enough, and JD quickly handed it over. The kid moved to examine Peso's injured front leg at Vin's silent command, handing the pail of water to Buck. Buck gave a fleeting grin as he accepted it, then went to the horses' heads. Both horses nickered and eagerly drank their fill.

In short order Vin was satisfied with Peso's care, then despite being barefoot, took Peso's lead and led him to the corral. Chris inclined his head at JD. JD took the unspoken request and gathered Pony's reins, and followed Vin. 

"What's on your mind, Buck?" Chris asked, watching the scene around the corral.

Buck mentally shook his head. He should have known Chris would peg him for wanting to talk. He wasn't sure how to open the topic. He decided on his usual direct approach.

"You're gonna hurt Vin if you get yourself strung up."

"I know."

He paused, caught a little off guard by that response. "Then you ain't plannin' murder?"

"Didn't say I was."

He opened his mouth on a reply.

"Didn't say I wasn't."

He closed his mouth and took a long, appraising look at Chris. The cold, calculating fury was still there. He sighed and tried again. "Some of us need ta go back ta town and contact the judge."

Chris's gaze slid sideways to him. "I already said as much."

"Yeah, yeah you did. We also have ta get Nathan out of here before he gets Vin's hackles up anymore than they already are."

"Yep, I figure Josiah's havin' a talk with him right now."

He rolled his eyes. Arrogant bastard. Chris knew them too well.

"You have to stay here and take care of Vin."

"Yep."

He waited tensely.

Chris finally blew out a sigh and turned his head to look at him. "Buck, I know what you're tryin' ta do, and I 'spose I appreciate it, but there's no need. I'm stayin' here a day or two 'til I know Vin will be all right by himself for a few hours, then I'm ridin' ta town to take care of some business."

"Chris--" Chris tilted his head away, raising a hand. Buck stopped.

"I ain't lookin' ta kill anybody--yet. I'm comin' ta town to see what the judge has to say and to get some supplies. Got a few other things ta do, too."

"Why don't you let us bring you the judge's word and the supplies?" he suggested hopefully.

"Don't want Vin havin' ta deal with visitors, even you boys. Besides, I want ta get some things from Vin's wagon."

He reluctantly let the argument go. He knew better than to push Chris any further.

"You know we're not gonna let you in the jail by yourself."

Chris arched an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking into a sardonic smile.

"We're not gonna let you just kill 'em."

Chris raised his head, letting Buck see his eyes. They were bright and clear--and cold.

"Then you'd better keep 'em outta my sight." Chris turned and strode toward the corral.

Buck watched him go, chewing his bottom lip. He was still worried, but at least now he knew for sure Chris was still thinking rationally. For the moment Chris was keeping Vin's needs ahead of his own desire for vengeance. Just maybe they could keep it that way--at least until Vin could speak for himself.


	9. Nine

Chapter 9

Chris leaned against the porch post and gazed out across the landscape. He raised his cup of coffee to his lips, took a sip, and lowered it again. Dusk was falling and the first stars were appearing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and let his gaze travel to the figure over by the corral. Vin and Peso were communing again. He smiled faintly. Yep, those two definitely deserved each other. Vin had barely left Peso's presence all day. It was almost like Vin was trying to reassure Peso that he hadn't forgotten him, or maybe Peso was reassuring Vin that everything would be all right. He sobered, his smile disappearing.

It was going to be a long road. He was determined that Vin wouldn't travel that road alone. He took another sip of coffee and looked up at the sky. Hopefully, he could convince Vin to come inside to sleep. He didn't relish the thought of sleeping out in the cold, but he would if Vin wouldn't come in.

He finished his coffee and turned back inside. He needed to get a pallet made up. A moment later he sensed a presence behind him and turned. Vin stood in the doorway, watching him.

"C'mon in, Vin. I'm makin' up a bed for you. It's gonna be cold tonight," he spoke softly.

Vin remained where he was, glancing toward the corral.

"Sorry, pard. There's no room in here for Peso, but he'll be fine with Pony."

Vin glanced back and forth between Chris and the corral.

"I'm not gonna force you, but I do think you should stay inside."

Vin took a tentative step into the shack, but quickly stepped out again.

He let him be and finished making up the pallet, then he checked the fuel in the stove. Earlier, Nathan had tried to get Vin inside to re-bandage his wounds, but Vin wouldn't come within spitting distance of the shack. Nathan had had to settle for treating Vin beside the horses. Vin had allowed it only because he had encouraged him. He knew Vin would come in or not only when he was good and ready. He poured another cup of coffee and sat down at the table to wait.

Vin hadn't left the porch, hadn't left the doorway, still dividing his attention between his horse and Chris. Chris set the coffee down and stood up.

Vin cocked his head curiously. He smiled reassuringly, but didn't say anything as he walked toward the door. Vin moved back off the porch, watching him intently.

He headed for the corral, not surprised when Vin shadowed him. The horses came to the fence without hesitation. He rubbed their foreheads, then picked up the lead rope hanging on the fencepost. He quietly snapped it to Peso's halter, opened the gate and led the big gelding out.

Vin didn't move, staring, wide-eyed and wary.

"I'm not gonna hurt him," he murmured, latching the gate. He led Peso to the shack and tied him to the hitching rail in front. He left enough play in the rope that Peso could move around, but not enough that he could get a leg caught in it. He patted Peso's neck and went back inside.

Moments later Vin took a tentative step into the shack. Chris stayed by the stove, preparing salt-pork and beans. He kept a surreptitious eye on Vin, who was still standing just inside the door. Chris turned slowly and smiled.

"It's okay, Vin." He motioned toward a chair. "If you sit there, you'll have a clear view of Peso."

Vin didn't move.

He turned back to the stove, waiting patiently. When there was no movement from Vin after several moments, he left the stove and walked over to him.

Vin held his ground, but watched warily. He stared at the hand Chris held out. Abruptly, Vin reached and latched his hand around Chris's forearm. He gently closed his fingers in a return grip. When Vin would have let go, he held on. Vin waited calmly and went willingly enough when he guided him to a chair. Gingerly, Vin sat when he urged him, but if not for the hand left on his shoulder, Vin would have popped right back to his feet. Peso gave an obliging snort and Vin whipped his head around. One whole side of the horse could be seen from where Vin sat. Peso shook his mane and snuffled at the few blades of grass near his feet. Vin relaxed, grinning.

Chris patted his shoulder and went back to the stove. He glanced back when the chair scraped against the floor. Vin had simply moved to have a better view of the doorway.

A few minutes later he set the food and plates and a day-old loaf of crusty bread on the table. Vin's nostrils flared, his eyes wide as he watched his movements intently. He dished up some beans and meat and placed it in front of Vin. He filled his own plate and sat down across from him.

Vin didn't reach for the plate right away, eyeing him suspiciously. Chris nodded at the plate, picking up his fork. "Dig in, Vin. I ain't gonna take it from ya."

He dug into his own food, pretending to ignore Vin. A tiny smile escaped when Vin picked up the meat with his fingers and finally began to eat, though tentative at first. When the food wasn't immediately taken away, Vin began to attack it like a ravenous wolf. He clenched his jaw, rage seething anew. Bastards were gonna pay for what they did to Vin.

After a bit of awkwardness coaxing Vin to eat the beans with a chunk of bread, supper proceeded in comfortable silence. Chris made sure to keep the food within easy reach of Vin. He worried a little that Vin would eat too much too quickly as he encouraged him with a nod or gesture, but Vin seemed to have relaxed considerably since the meal began and ate only a small portion for seconds.

He cleaned up the remains of their meal, pleased when Vin remained in his chair, watching curiously. After the table was cleared, he took down the bottle of Red Eye and two cups from the shelf above the stove and carried them outside. Vin followed. Chris sat down on the porch step and uncorked the bottle. Pouring a little in each cup, he set the whiskey aside and held up a cup to Vin. Tentatively, the cup was taken. He picked up his own and took a sip then cradled it in his hands as he watched the stars come out. He didn't say anything for a while, content in the quiet night. He barely turned his head when near silent feet approached. The tracker eased down beside him, cup in hand.

Chris cast him a faint smile. "I often sit out here and watch the stars."

Vin sniffed the contents in his cup. His nose wrinkled and he looked at Chris.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, guess I don't blame you."

Vin took a tiny sip of the whiskey, but promptly spit it out and set the cup aside, scraping his tongue against his teeth. He grimaced at Chris.

"Hey, I only offered. I didn't make you drink it."

Vin gave a suspiciously disgusted huff and turned his attention to Peso who was watching them with relaxed interest.

He watched his friend for a moment, then took another sip and returned to stargazing. "I like the town's pleasures and comforts as well as any man, but it hems me in, makes me follow civilized rules." He paused. "You feel that pinch more than me." 

He glanced at Vin. The tracker was making his own perusal of the night's shadows. Chris sensed that he was listening, waiting for more.

"But out here--we can just be. Seeing nothing but stars and wide-open spaces helps bring us back to ourselves. Reminds me how small we are. How insignificant."

He turned his head and caught Vin's gaze. "But even here I have my creature comforts. Maybe it's still too much."

They sat in silence after that, just enjoying the night, listening to the occasional coyote or the hoot of an owl. Eventually, Chris got to his feet, squeezed Vin's shoulder, and went back inside.

He stoked the stove, and prepared for bed. He paused when he heard Peso being led back to the corral, surprised--and a little concerned. A moment later Vin stood in the doorway. Chris acknowledged him with a slight nod and climbed into bed. He strained his ears, listening to Vin almost silently move about the cabin. Heavy cloth was dragged across the floor and he glanced over the side of his cot to find Vin and the pallet next to his bed. His mouth quirked in amusement, then he doused the lamp and settled in, unperturbed by the patch of stars framed by the open doorway.


	10. Ten

Chapter 10

Chris swung the ax with practiced ease. With a satisfying thwack the wood split neatly in two. He tossed the pieces on the growing pile and reached for another log. He paused long enough to check that Vin was still with the horses, then swung again. Two more pieces ended up on the pile. He wiped a bead of sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

Vin was grooming the horses. Peso, contrary animal that he was, lapped up the extra attention as his due. His horse didn't quite know what to make of the attention, but he was enjoying it.

He turned back to his task. Several minutes later, when he glanced toward the corral, the horses and Vin were standing alertly, staring into the distance. Chris followed his gaze. A buckboard was approaching, two people on the seat. He set aside the ax and casually walked to where his gun belt hung on a support tress. He waited. A few minutes later he recognized the stocky form of Josiah at the reins. He frowned, wondering why Josiah would be coming out here when he had given orders to be left alone. The person with him took longer to identify. He relaxed his hand and straightened. Judge Travis.

Josiah waved as they approached. Chris walked out a few steps and stopped, watching, waiting. Vin hadn't moved, his gaze still intent. Pony whickered a greeting to the new arrivals.

Minutes later Josiah pulled in the team just a few feet from him. "Judge. Josiah," he said simply.

"Hey Chris," Josiah greeted. "Turns out Judge Travis was already waitin' for us when we got back."

"Chris," Travis said. "Mr. Sanchez and the others filled me in on the situation. How is Mr. Tanner?" There was genuine concern in the judge's voice.

"All right. Skittish. Told the boys I didn't want anyone comin' out here for a few days."

"Yes, they told me, but I thought it would be best if I came to see Mr. Tanner's condition for myself. And I have news that might interest you," Travis said as he climbed down from the seat.

Chris dipped his chin in acceptance. 

"Nathan and I collected Peso's tack. We also found the rest of Vin's things at the campsite. And I took the liberty of bringing some of Vin's clothes from his wagon. I thought it might help," Josiah said, also climbing down from the buckboard. 

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Can I speak to Mr. Tanner?"

He gestured toward the corral. "You can try, but as I said, he's still pretty skittish. I don't know how much he understands."

They left the team tied to the hitching rail and walked with him toward the corral.

Vin watched their approach, hand resting on Peso's withers. He was glad to see that Vin didn't seem alarmed by Judge Travis or Josiah's presence, only curious.

As they reached the corral fence, Chris lifted an arm to the top rail and turned slightly so he could watch Vin and Travis both. Josiah leaned sideways against the post on the other side of the judge. Travis came to a standstill just a few inches from the fence.

"Hello, Vin. How are you doing?" the judge asked.

Vin gave no indication whether or not he understood. Travis nodded, as if he had received an answer. "I have some news regarding the men who captured you. Seems this isn't the first time they've done something like this."

Chris' focus sharpened. "What are you saying?"

"Three years ago in Kansas, three Union soldiers were court-martialed for the abduction, terrorization and torture of a Fort Leavenworth scout and interpreter. They escaped before their sentencing could be carried out."

"And these are the same men that got Vin?"

The judge nodded once. "Their names and descriptions match. And now they are also wanted for murder. The scout in Kansas never fully recovered. Seems he died a couple of years ago as a direct result of his ordeal."

"So what does that mean?" he demanded softly.

Travis firmed his jaw. "It means I have to send them back to Kansas."

Chris turned his head to meet Vin's gaze. "Who's gonna take 'em back?"  
Josiah interjected, "Buck and I offered to escort them."

Judge Travis cast Josiah a disapproving frown. "I gave that the consideration it deserved. No. A military prison wagon is being sent to pick them up. I told the colonel at Fort Leavenworth that if he wanted them, he would have to send someone to get them."

He pursed his lips, not particularly happy with the news, but accepting that Travis's decision was probably wise.

"So you're not gonna put 'em on trial for what they did ta Vin?"

Travis dipped his chin to his chest, then turned to face him. "I can charge them with kidnapping, attempted murder, and theft, but without a signed confession or Vin's testimony, the charges wouldn't stick. It's best that I send them back where they've already been tried and convicted."

"Thought as much," he admitted unhappily. He considered a moment. "You said signed confession?"

The judge studied his face.

"A little biblical persuasion might work," Josiah said from the other side of Travis. The judge swung his gaze to Josiah then back to him. Josiah just gave his big toothy grin.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you boys are considering and remind you that any confession they might make must be un-coerced."

He glanced at Josiah, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly, then he looked at the judge. "Sounds like they might hang for murder, so as long as they pay, guess I ain't gonna worry about 'em. You might want to keep 'em out of my sight, though. Don't know that I can promise not to kill 'em if I see 'em."

Travis nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. Vin, thank you for your time. I hope you're back to your old self, soon. Josiah," he said, starting to head back to the wagon, "if you're ready I think we can take our leave."

"Later, brother Vin," Josiah said, turning to follow the judge. 

He gave Vin a reassuring smile before doing the same. Reaching the buckboard, he helped Josiah unload Vin's things and the few supplies he'd brought out, setting them on the porch. Then he offered his hand to the judge. "Thanks for coming out, Judge. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Chris." Travis released his hand and Chris helped him climb back up to the seat. "That military transport is due up here in about four days, just so you know."

"All right." He stepped back, giving Josiah a nod of thanks as the burly man climbed aboard.

"Take care of our lost brother, Chris. With your help he'll be whole again soon."

"Thanks," he said softly. 

Josiah touched his hat, then picked up the reins and swung the team around. He stood watching them slowly disappear into the distance. When he finally turned away, he stopped short. Vin was on the porch.

Moving quietly, he approached the shack. He knew Vin was aware of him, but the tracker didn't stop what he was doing. Chris leaned against the hitching rail and simply watched him. Vin was on his knees, almost reverently caressing his sawed off Winchester. His old and worn buckskin coat lay over his thighs, his cavalry slouch hat beside him. 

Vin looked up and met his gaze. His chest clenched at the mix of emotions he saw there. Fear. Anger. Devastation. And surprisingly, hope. A lost soul, confidence shattered, looking for the way back to himself, looking to him for help lighting that way. In that moment, he realized that Vin was even younger than he had suspected. 

"I will, partner," he whispered. "I'll help you any way I can."

Vin seemed to understand, for he smiled faintly. Getting to his feet, Vin shrugged into his coat, then buckled his gun belt on and fastened the leg band. Checking the mare's leg he carefully put it in its holster. Patting it, Vin took his knife tucked in the waistband of his pants and shoved it into its sheath on the belt. Next he stooped for his hat and put it on his head. He quickly took it off again and felt gingerly at the bandages. He shrugged and put the hat back on. Looking at Chris again, he nodded once and headed back to the coral.

Bemused, Chris watched him go. For a moment he'd been worried that Vin intended to take off. When Vin simply went back to grooming and fussing over the horses, he relaxed. He realized the hat and coat and gun were a kind of shield for Vin. They provided a sense of security for him, more than he could give him on his own.

Sighing, he went back to work on the wood pile.


	11. Eleven

Chapter 11

Chris lay in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling, one hand tucked behind his head. Occasionally his gaze flicked to the slice of starry night sky outside the open door. It had been two days since Josiah and the Judge's visit. Little had changed with Vin. In fact, if anything he seemed to have regressed some. Quieter. Warier. He ghosted around the property, often disappearing into the landscape. He had lost sight of him more than once by the simple fact that dressed in that buckskin coat the tracker could blend into the grasses. He looked over the edge of the bunk. Vin was curled on his side on the bedroll, apparently sleeping peacefully.

But that could be deceiving. More than once over the past couple of nights Vin had come up out of a seemingly sound sleep, growling and wild-eyed, knife drawn and teeth bared. He'd talk soothingly, and keep talking until the memory would finally release its grip, leaving Vin shaken and exhausted. He'd look at Chris with haunted eyes, then curl up on his pallet and eventually go back to sleep. 

His anger seethed. Vin shouldn't have to be going through this. He knew from experience that the night terrors would get worse before they got better, and would take years, if ever, before they were relegated to mere memory. There were still some nights he'd wake up in a cold sweat, the image of the fire branded behind his eyes or the putrid smell of that hell hole of a prison in Jericho filling his nostrils. It was a damn good thing those sons a bitches were going to be heading back to Kansas for their just rewards. Otherwise he just might have to break his promise to the judge. 

With a quiet sigh he relaxed back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling some more. The cabin wasn't going to work for Vin much longer. That much he was sure of. The signs were already there. Vin was getting more restless, more skittish. There were times when he'd see Vin just staring toward the mountains to the north. He worried that as soon as Peso was ready to ride Vin would take off for parts unknown. He hoped he'd be ready when that time came. If he wasn't Vin would likely disappear for good. 

Determined to not let that happen, he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.

He slept more fitfully than usual that night.


	12. Twelve

Chapter 12

Peso gave a loud snort. Chris paused in putting away the supplies Josiah had brought out earlier that morning. Peso stamped a hoof and snorted again. He knew it was Peso, because Pony was too placid of an animal. He glanced toward the open door and caught a flash of dark blue crouched in the tall grass a hundred yards from the shack. Chris silently moved away from the shelf and over to the door. He slipped his gun belt from its peg, easing the Colt from the holster. He glanced out the window toward the corral. 

Vin had his mare's leg out, covering the approach of another figure in Union blue. That was two. Where was the third? Movement coming up on Vin's off side. He stepped out onto the porch, gun cocked and aimed.

"That's far enough, Benton!" 

The man in the grass froze then leaped to his feet, gun in hand. Chris fired and turned toward the corral. One down. The mare's leg barked. Two. He fired again. Three. He waited a moment to see if there were any more snakes. When nothing or no one else made an appearance, he stepped down off the porch and cautiously approached Benton. 

He looked down at the dead man with grim satisfaction. A bullet through the heart was too easy, but at least now he wouldn't have to worry about hunting the bastard down. Gun still in hand, he turned and strode toward the corral.

As he approached he could see Vin stomping and kicking at something, angry growls coming from his throat. As he got nearer, he realized the tracker was taking his rage and pain out on Carson's body. He came to a standstill and simply watched, knowing how cathartic such a release was. Vin needed that catharsis.

Finally Vin stopped, sides heaving, silent tears making tracks down his dusty cheeks. He looked at Chris, eyes flashing, expression defiant.

"He the one who hurt you the most?" he asked.

It was a long moment before Vin gave a jerky nod.

"Thought so." He glanced at the corpse. "I don't care what you did to him. I'm just sorry the bastard was already dead before you did it." He left it at that and went to check the other body. Vin followed a moment later. 

Another heart shot. Satisfied, he holstered the Colt and draped the belt over his shoulder looking at the land around him. He breathed in deeply and let it out. He wondered how Carson and his friends escaped. He also wondered if there could be any more "escapees" around. Unlikely, but remotely possible. He turned to study Peso. The horse was watching them alertly, but no longer agitated. He pursed his lips in silent debate with himself. It had been just over a week since they'd rescued Vin. The physical signs of his abuse were mostly healed, mainly scabs now. Peso was no longer lame, his cuts and scratches nearly healed as well.

"You think Peso's ready to travel?" he asked, not sure Vin would understand. To his surprise the tracker nodded right away. "How about you? You feel up ta traveling?" Another, more emphatic, nod.

He blew out another long breath. He glanced up at the sun, then at the body at his feet. "Think you can saddle the horses?" Another nod.

"Okay, let's pack up and head out. With luck we can get several miles in before we have to make camp. We'll leave these bastards here for the crows--or Josiah, whichever one comes first."

Vin started to move away. "Vin?" Chris offered his arm. Vin quickly grasped it. They held the familiar grip and each other's gazes for a long moment. "You will get your life back, Vin. And I'll be with you every step of the way," he vowed.

The faintest of smiles touched Vin's lips and his grip tightened briefly before dropping away.


	13. Thirteen

Chapter 13

"They've escaped! They've escaped! The prisoners have escaped!"

The panicked shouts and pounding hooves brought the remaining peacekeepers from their various locations.

J.D. and Josiah hurried to take control of the three harnessed but wagonless horses as the lone rider brought them to a halt in front of the jail. The poor horses were puffing and blowing, foaming sweat dripping from their bodies. If they weren't ruined it would be a miracle.

"Mister, what's this about an escape?" J.D. hollered, most of his attention focused on the exhausted animals.

The prisoners we picked up from your jail this morning. They broke out of the wagon and escaped!"

"The three ex-Union soldiers?" Nathan asked, helping the man down from the horse.

"Yes!"

"Okay now, calm down. Tell us exactly what happened," Buck demanded calmly, though inside he was trembling. He nodded to the livery man Tiny and his stable boy as they came to take care of the horses.

Nathan guided the near hysterical man to the boardwalk and sat him down. Josiah brought him some water.

The man gulped it gratefully. Swishing and spitting a couple of times, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and handed back the canteen. "The horses got spooked by a rattler and bolted before we could gain control. The wagon overturned and caught one of the outriders before he could get clear. He was crushed by the wagon and his horse suffered a broken leg. My wheel-man and I were thrown from the box. He broke his neck in the fall. I was knocked out. When I came to, the prisoners were gone and the other outrider was shot dead. Only these three horses were left."

Buck and the others exchanged worried looks. Would they leave the territory or try and find Vin? They needed to warn Chris. 

"JD, Josiah, go start saddling the horses. Nathan, take care of our friend here. Ezra you're with me. We ride in ten!" he ordered.

JD and Josiah hurried off to the livery. Nathan simply nodded, already tending to the man's injuries. He rushed into the jail house, Ezra on his heels, and strode over to the rifle rack. He gathered up boxes of shells and handed them to Ezra. He grabbed what was left and an extra revolver, stuffing it in his waist band. Then swiftly they made their own way to the livery. 

JD was just saddling a third horse as they entered. Josiah was finishing up the tack on the first two. Ezra quickly distributed his burden of extra shells between the available saddlebags, and turned to help saddle his own horse. Buck did likewise with his burden then reached for Beavis. Nathan hurried in moments later. In short order they were mounted up and racing out of town, leaving a dust cloud behind them.

After the initial gallop out of town they dropped their horses into a steady lope and came within sight of Chris's shack within minutes. Buck held up his hand and they slowed to a walk. They scanned their surroundings as they advanced more slowly. Buck spotted something disturbing and brought Beavis to a standstill. Everyone stopped.

"Is that a body?" JD blurted.

"Looks like," he murmured. Well, it was too late for stealth now, might as well continue on. Quietly he nudged his horse into moving again. Cautiously they continued to approach, each of them scanning their surroundings, seeking the slightest thing out of place.

"Hey in the cabin!" Buck called a short time later. Silence greeted them. Buck studied the shack for a long moment, then looked toward the corral. The shack looked undisturbed and the corral was empty, but there were two bodies strewn on the ground plus the one they'd first spotted. He dismounted, the others doing the same.

"You fellas stay here while I check it out." He dropped Beavis' reins and snuck closer to the shack, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Once he reached the porch he flattened himself against the wall and just listened. There was no noise of any kind. He inched closer to the door, ducking under the window. Crouching low he slowly, silently turned the knob. Still nothing. Taking a fortifying breath he counted to three in his head and burst through the door, gun drawn. The cabin was completely empty. He stepped back out and looked at the others.

"No one's here," he said. "JD, Ezra scout around. Josiah, Nathan and I will check out the bodies."

JD and Ezra split up and began searching the grounds. Buck moved toward the body closest to the shack. Josiah and Nathan went to the other two.

One thing was immediately obvious. None of the bodies were Chris or Vin. Thank God, he thought.

"I do believe it's our three escaped prisoners," Josiah intoned with some satisfaction.

Nathan knelt to examine his body. "This one looks like Chris's work. Hole right in the middle of his chest."

"This one's Vin's. I'd know the work of that sawed off Winchester anywhere," Josiah said. 

"And this one is another of Chris's," Buck added. "Bastards must have tried sneaking up on 'em."

Wordlessly Nathan and Josiah drug the two bodies over to where Buck was staring down at the one called Benton. Nathan knelt to take a closer look at the one Josiah said Vin had killed. 

"He looks a might messed up. Like maybe someone took out a bit o' anger on him, though I think it was done after he was already dead. Not enough bruising and such for it t'have happened b'fore."

"Well, at least that answers one question. But how did they find their way here? And where the hell are Chris and Vin?" Buck demanded of no one in particular.

"Hey, those are the guys--!" JD exclaimed as he returned from his scouting.

"Yes. The bastards," Buck growled.

"Do you 'spose Chris and Vin got the drop on these guys?" JD asked.

"I'd say so, but I'd sure feel better knowin' for sure Chris and Vin are okay."

"There's a trail off into the woods in that direction. It's faint but it can't be more n' a few hours old," JD said.

"Trail you say? Why didn't you say so!"

"I just did, Buck!" JD huffed. "And I'm pretty sure it's Chris and Vin, too! The dirt around the corral shows two horses and two men. Can't miss either pair a boots, and Peso's still wearin' that shoe with the notch in it."

"Well, all right then," Buck answered, mollified. 

"And it looks as though they've taken supplies and bedrolls with them," Ezra drawled as he joined them.

Buck turned his gaze in the direction his friends seemed to have gone. Toward the mountains.

"Well, come on! Let's go after them. They're only a couple of hours or so ahead of us. I'm sure I can follow their trail!" JD urged.

Buck brought his attention back to his impulsive young friend. He glanced up at the sun. They still had a few hours of daylight left. JD looked at him expectantly. The others simply waited.

Hesitantly he nodded. "All right, we'll go after them."

"Whoop!" JD exclaimed, starting for his horse.

"But--" Buck stopped him, "not until we take these bastards back to town and gather some supplies. No telling how long we'll be on the trail."

He could see the protest forming. Turns out, so could Josiah. "A wise man goes prepared into the unknown," was the former preacher's sage advice. It was enough to derail JD's impetuous flight.

With that they set to work. After tying the bodies to the backs of two of the horses, they mounted up, JD behind Buck and Ezra behind Nathan. They turned for town, their pace somewhat slower than their trip out had been. Buck could tell JD was chomping at the bit, but fortunately the boy kept quiet.

Just over thirty minutes later they were trotting into Four Corners. Josiah stopped in front of the telegraph office to send Judge Travis a message about the escape and demise of the prisoners. Nathan and Buck paused in front of the mercantile to let JD and Ezra off, then they went on to the undertaker's.

Less than two hours later, horses rested, supplies gathered along with a pack horse, and a meal at the saloon consumed, they were back in their saddles. There was still a good three hours of daylight left by the time they once again reached Chris's shack. They skirted the edge of the property and stopped near where JD thought he had spotted Chris and Vin's trail. 

"All right, JD, lead the way." Buck motioned the young man forward. 

JD nodded and dismounted. Expression intent, he bent to examine the grasses. After a few minutes he remounted and began walking, leaning over the saddle horn studying the ground. The others followed silently.

It was slow going, but JD seemed confident of his direction. From time to time even the others could see the faint signs of someone's passage. Buck looked up in the direction they were headed. Toward the mountains. He wasn't surprised. He had a feeling Vin had a little more to do with the direction they'd headed than Chris had. Chris wouldn't care, so long as it wasn't into Texas.

At one point they found tracks next to a small creek. JD confirmed that it was two men and two horses and one of them was Peso. Reassured that they were indeed on the right track, they pressed on. However, when the light began to fade Buck called a halt.

JD wanted to keep going. "Come on, Buck. I think we're only about three hours behind them now." 

"And we ain't gonna catch 'em afore night fall. And you can't see that trail in the dark," he said. "So we'll make camp and get an early start."

"But Buck..."

"JD, if I know Chris, they're going to be stopping to make camp before long, too, if they haven't already, so we're not gonna lose much time. If we head out at first light, we should make up any of the time we lost. Besides, we all need a break. We've been running since that soldier rushed into town."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Buck. It's just I want to make sure they're all right."

"I hear ya, but we won't catch up to 'em any faster by gettin' ourselves lost in the dark."

JD reluctantly nodded his agreement. 

With quiet efficiency they set camp. All knew that it was likely to be a long, sleepless night.


	14. Fourteen

Chapter 14

Dawn found the five horses saddled, camp broken, and the men ready to go. Fire doused, cups and pot stowed, they mounted up and headed out. They started by following the creek, figuring that it was a safe bet Chris and Vin were still paralleling it. Once it got light enough, JD got off and cast around for any trace. After a few minutes he grinned and nodded, leaping back on his horse.

Things went well for about an hour, then JD lost the trail. It flat out seemed to disappear, even though the ground was a bit softer here and should have been easier to pick up tracks. JD was baffled at first, then worried. He had to backtrack to where he'd lost it, which fortunately wasn't that far.

Buck and the others waited patiently. Buck had a fair idea they were headed into the mountains, but he didn't want to risk being wrong by just haring off in that direction nilly willy.

"Found it," JD exclaimed a good fifteen minutes later.

When they set off east, away from the creek, Buck was glad he'd decided to wait. Maybe he'd been wrong. He smiled at the kid's intense concentration. He lean too much farther and he was likely to fall off his horse. A few minutes later they started turning back north. They lost the trail again a half hour later. This time it took JD another twenty minutes to locate it, this time headed west.

And so it went. They'd find the trail, only to lose it again.

"I do believe our wily Mr. Tanner might be aware of someone following them," Ezra commented after the third or fourth time JD had to hunt for the new trail.

"I think you might be right, Ezra," Buck agreed. He looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon and they'd barely made ten miles by his estimation. It would be getting dark soon. But one thing he was now sure of, they were headed into the mountains. Despite all the twists and back traces, the general direction had remained headed north. "JD," he called.

The kid stopped his horse and looked back. "Head toward the creek. It's getting late and we should make camp soon."

JD simply nodded and turned his horse, a discouraged slump to his shoulders. 

"You did good kid. We know the general direction they're headed, and if we keep going that way we're bound to pick up their trail again," he encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." That was all JD said as he led them back to a source of water.

It was a weary bunch that set up camp that night. There was little conversation as each went about their usual tasks. After beans, hard-tack and coffee, they all crawled into their bedrolls, confident that the horses would be enough of a look out for one night.

How wrong they could have been.


	15. Fifteen

Chapter 15

The familiar sound of a cocking gun brought Buck bolting upright out of a sound sleep. Mid reach for his own weapon he aborted the movement as his mind finally registered the black figure standing over him. Chris gave him a wicked grin, carefully releasing the hammer on his Colt, which, thankfully, hadn't actually been pointed at him. Vin was standing back to back with Chris, cut-down Winchester at the ready, keeping a watchful eye on the rest of the sleepers.

"Chris, you ol' wily dog, you!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and wrapping his old friend in a full body hug. He couldn't help himself, though he wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl at him for the scare. Deciding he was too happy to see them, he opted for laughing. He quickly released his friend from the hug and stepped back. He knew how much Chris disliked his little friendly displays. "Hi Vin. Good to see you're feelin' better." Vin flicked him a glance and maybe a smile.

By now the ruckus had woken most of the others with various degrees of surprise to have Chris and Vin in their midst.

"Good way to get yourselves killed," Chris said mildly. "Never know who's gonna sneak up on you."

The sound of his voice, soft though it was, brought JD's head up, then scrambling to his feet.

"Chris! Vin!" JD exclaimed. "Are we sure glad to see you! We found Carson and the others and didn't know for sure what had happened. Where you'd gone, or why? Or just what. Then I found your trail and we followed, but then I kept losing it--"

"JD," Buck cut him off. "Enough. They get it."

JD scowled in annoyance, but he didn't start babbling again.

Josiah moved to stoke up the fire. Nathan reached for his white bag and stood up, his intent obvious. Vin eyed him and the bag with suspicion. He began a low, warning growl, the mare's leg raising slightly.

Nathan stopped. "Now Vin, I ain't gonna hurt you. I just wanna check you over, see how you're healin'."

His answer was the mare's leg raising a little higher.

"He's all right. Everything seems ta be healin' fine," Chris interjected.

"I'd be a might happier if I could see for m'self," Nathan argued.

Chris shook his head and reluctantly the healer subsided.

Buck kicked Ezra's booted foot. "Wake up Ezra!" The gambler had barely moved with all the commotion.

"Why? I see our lost compatriots have found us, a fact that I am inordinately pleased about, but I see no reason why that glad news should move me from my repose."

Buck just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Chris. "We sure are glad to see you, Chris. JD had it right when he said we were worried when we found Carson and his friends but no sign a you. I assume they tried sneaking up on you boys?"

"Yeah."

Josiah held up a cup of coffee. Chris accepted it with a nod of thanks. Josiah held out another for Vin and after a wary glance at everyone, cautiously accepted it.

"How'd they escape?" Chris asked. "And how'd they find us?"

Buck repeated the story the wagon driver had told them. "As for how they found you, I don't know, but I'm betting it was something of an accident. Your place does lie close to the route the prison wagon was taking."

"Makes sense," Chris admitted.

"What I don't get Chris, is why you guys took off? With Carson and them dead, I'd a thought that woulda solved that issue?"

Chris contemplated the coffee in his cup. "They weren't the reason we left, they were just sorta the spark that set us in motion." At Buck's questioning look, his friend sighed, then glancing at Vin, he added, "I've known for a few days that we were gonna need to leave soon. Vin was startin' t'get--restless."

He furrowed his brow. "And you were gonna leave without tellin' us?"

Chris canted him a steely-eyed glare. "Was plannin' on tellin' Josiah next time he brought out supplies."

Buck met the glare calmly and waited. He figured Chris would tell him more, if he was patient. And he wasn't wrong.

With a quiet sigh, Chris admitted, "Carson showin' up had me worried there might be more outlaws headed our direction. When I asked, Vin seemed eager ta get gone, so we packed up and headed out. Left the bodies as a warning for anyone followin'."

"Or as carrion food?" he observed, grinning when Chris only smirked. Turning serious, he asked, "So what now?" He guessed he could understand Vin's need to get away. Still rankled that they'd taken off without a word, but he could kinda understand it.

"Now you boys should head back ta town," Chris said.

"What? Why?" JD protested. "Vin's our friend, too! We can help!"

Chris looked at the kid, then him. He simply raised an eyebrow in question. Pinching his lips, Chris met each of their gazes.

"Town's liable to need you."

"We left a couple of volunteers mindin' it, and Judge Travis should arrive on the afternoon stage to take care of Carson and his cronies and square things with the Army."

Chris shook his head and turned to meet Vin's gaze. "You want 'em taggin' along?" 

Vin looked at Chris for a moment then at each of them in turn. Finally, he simply shrugged. Handing the cup back to Josiah, he walked out of camp.

"Hey! Where're you goin, Vin?" JD asked, jumping to his feet. With various expressions of surprise, they watched him leave, then as one they turned to Chris.

Chris finished off his coffee and handed Josiah the cup. He turned to leave, then paused. Over his shoulder he said, "Two days. Then regardless of whether we’ve reached wherever it is Vin's headed, you boys head back to town. You know its history with trouble." With a soft jingle of spurs Chris followed the retreating tracker.

No one moved for a long moment. Buck stared after his old friend. Then his words sank in.

"Chris, you o'l fox, you," he muttered, grinning behind his mustache. "Com' on boys! Time ta move out!"

Not even Ezra had to be told a second time.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Town seems quiet," Chris remarked as he and Vin rode in. 

Vin's eyes swept the rooftops and the upper story windows, then he cast him a wry smile. He returned the gesture, in full agreement. Never knew with this town. Even so, he sat relaxed in the saddle, scanning the streets. No sign of rowdy cowboys or impending gunfights. Just the townspeople moving about their business. A few noted their passing with a nod or a smile, but most ignored them, which satisfied Chris just fine. He was pleased that Vin rode easy beside him, though his hawk-sharp eyes missed nothing.

The weather had turned colder, a distinct bite to the air. In fact, six inches of snow falling overnight had signaled an end to their retreat from the world. Almost three months to the day since Vin's rescue. Chris had been every bit as reluctant to leave the idyllic setting Vin had led them to, but both knew they weren't prepared to winter in the mountains. 

He still had trouble believing such a beautiful, peaceful--and healing place existed. The small cabin nestled beside a crystal-clear mountain lake sheltered by spruce and pines had been a surprise. And it hadn't taken any of them long to realize that Vin was quite familiar with it, comfortable, as if he often spent time there. It was the perfect location for the tracker. And as agreed, Buck and the others had headed back to town shortly thereafter, comfortable knowing their friend was safe.

Now as he and Vin headed toward the saloon, unremarked if not unnoticed, Chris made note of all the little changes. The sign above Potter's mercantile had been repainted. A fresh coat of whitewash graced the Clarion newspaper office, and even the hotel had some new curtains. Yep, the town was growing, getting more prosperous. He didn't blame the tracker for not wanting to stay in town more than a few days at a time. Maybe it was time to think about moving on. After the snows perhaps he'd see if Vin would mind if they returned to that little mountain oasis for a while.

He glanced up at Nathan's place as they passed, but there was no sign of the healer. JD was leaning against one of the posts outside the saloon. He hadn't noticed them yet. Even as Chris made the observation, the kid looked up and spotted them. JD’s eyes grew round and he straightened up. He quickly ducked his head into the saloon.

By the time they brought their horses to a standstill in front of the establishment the others had joined him on the boardwalk. They looked like a bunch of anxious hens waiting for their chicks to come home. 

He met each concerned gaze with a calm one of his own.

"Hey Chris! Vin! Welcome back!" JD greeted them enthusiastically.

Chris eased from the saddle, acknowledging the greeting with a nod. It was too soon to break his silence. He waited, wondering. Finally--

"Heya, JD. Boys," Vin said.

There it was. Vin was back.

\- End -


End file.
